


Aumentas mi esperanza con una taza de té

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Golpes, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relación abusiva, Self-Esteem Issues, Strangers to Lovers, Violacion, Violencia, Younger Louis, final esperanzador, harry quiere mostrarle que el amor no lástima, insultos, louis tiene una forma distorsionada de lo que es el amor, maltrato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golpes, lágrimas y botellas rotas son el precio por ser amado; caricias, besos y tazas de té le enseñan lo contrario. Louis cree que tiene lo que merece y lo acepta. Harry no está de acuerdo y moriría porque Louis se ame tanto como él lo hace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aumentas mi esperanza con una taza de té

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en el video de [High Hopes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4povfmX144)  
> de Kodaline.
> 
> Playlsit recomendada: [x](http://8tracks.com/avellanna/aumentas-mi-esperanza-con-una-taza-de-te)  
> 

Lágrimas caen por sus mejillas mientras intenta cubrir su rostro de los golpes que Tom le propina en brazos, abdomen y piernas. Sabe que no puede resistirse o podría ser peor. Ya no está seguro si los golpes son a causa de contestar la llamada de su madre u obligarse en aceptar su invitación a pasar la tarde con ella porque ya no lo ve más desde que está ocupado viviendo su vida, como ella dice cada vez que hablan esperando a que _él,_ no se dé cuenta. O tal vez solo sea la forma en que Tom le recuerda a cada momento lo imbécil que es y a pesar de todo cuán dispuesto está en mantenerlo a su lado porque lo ama. Y Louis le cree.

Está acurrucado en una esquina de la habitación que comparte con su _novio_ , Tom se fue en busca de lo que Louis no puede darle, no sin antes advertirle que volverá para la cena. Intenta calmar su llanto y se abraza a sí mismo tan fuerte como si pudiera mitigar el dolor una vez que su cuerpo se enfríe y los golpes duelan en serio. A veces imagina cómo sería si alguien lo supiera, pero tan pronto como llega, desecha la idea porque sabe que al final no dirá nada al respecto. Nadie le creería; y si lo hicieran sería vergonzoso. Es demasiado inútil para complacer a quien sea. Y también es consciente que las relaciones no son perfectas y que debe sacrificarse si quiere que la suya funcione.

Está agradecido de que alguien como Tom lo ame a pesar de ser _simplemente_ Louis, pero a veces le gustaría poder salir a otro lugar que no sea la tienda de comestibles. Tener un empleo o ser libre de visitar a su familia cada vez que lo desea. Aunque sabe que es demasiado torpe para hacer algo por su cuenta y Tom tiene responsabilidades _serias_ como para pedirle un poco de su tiempo; y hacer algo sin su supervisión solo pondría en ridículo a su novio y él no merece eso, así que lo olvida.

Va andando hasta la estación de trenes para llegar a casa de su madre. Tom ha dejado el auto, pero es muy probable que arruine algo y no está seguro de ser capaz de recibir un golpe más por ese día. Su caminar es lento y sus movimientos son cuidadosos. Las piernas le duelen a cada paso, al igual que lo hace su abdomen cuando respira o cualquier parte de su cuerpo con la mínima oscilación que el transporta da. Cierra los ojos y aspira rogando que el día termine pronto.

Sonríe al ver a las gemelas bajar frenéticamente las escaleras, pero reprime un grito de dolor ante el efusivo abrazo. Ama a esas niñas, pero hace tiempo sus abrazos dejaron de aliviarlo y se convirtieron en un recordatorio constante de la persona que es. Su madre nota la incomodidad en su rostro, pero se excusa diciendo que se debe al gimnasio y no lo cuestiona porque sabe que Louis ama hacer ejercicio. Y lo hacía, así fue como conoció a Tom en su primer año de universidad.

Estaba en el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol universitario y Niall, su mejor amigo, le dijo que un chico lindo lo observaba. Y era verdad. Tom estaba cada viernes en la universidad para asistir a sus clases. Esa ocasión llegó temprano y se sentó en las gradas de la cancha de futbol mientras se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento. Miró a Louis y desde ese día sus ojos no se apartaron de él, hasta que finalmente Tom le pidió ser su novio. Louis no cabía en sí de la emoción al saber que un estudiante de posgrado tenía interés en él y no dudó ni un instante en decir que sí. Al principio fue _lindo_ , pero siempre había esa cosa con la que ni Liam o Niall estaban convencidos, pero eso no importaba porque era la vida de Louis y Tom era mucho más de lo que siempre pensó que podía tener. Rápidamente se mudaron juntos sin detenerse a pensar en el obsesivo comportamiento de Tom o los comentarios rudos hacia él. Poco a poco —a sugerencia de Tom— dejó de ir a fiestas, de ver a sus amigos y terminó abandonando la universidad. Los golpes aparecieron la primera vez que intentó reusarse a las exigencias de su novio, y desde entonces no se han detenido. Con ellos aparecieron las disculpas y las flores, y a veces baratos regalos. También llegaron insultos —más de los que alguna vez imaginó conocer— y el miedo, convirtiéndose todo _eso_ , en su forma de vida.

—Deberías ir por galletas —dice su madre distraídamente, colocando agua en el hervidor después de mirar el tarro vacío—. Son deliciosas, y creo que necesitas ganar peso, _Boo_.

Louis hace una mueca apenas visible, no puede ganar más peso si no quiere que Tom lo mire con asco y le reproche por no cuidar su aspecto. A él no le gusta el rollito de panza que a veces aparece en su abdomen ni sus anchos muslos. Pero sucede que hace tiempo dejó de ir al gimnasio o de hacer cualquier actividad física debido a los celos de su novio, así que debe compensarlo de alguna forma y lo mejor que tiene es evitar los carbohidratos o cualquier cosa que Tom le diga. Sin embargo asiente y sale de la casa de su madre después que Lottie le da las indicaciones sobre la increíble cafetería de la que su madre no ha dejado de hablar desde que le llamó esa mañana.

El lugar está a reventar, tal vez sí sea demasiado buena después de todo, pero Louis no puede evitar sentir pánico. Un lugar lleno significa seguramente, que más personas se darán cuenta de lo inútil que es y él no quiere eso.

Toma un gran respiro y abre la puerta.

Su mirada apunta al piso como si eso lo hiciera invisible —le gustaría que fuera posible—. Sus manos sudan y su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Se rodea a sí mismo con sus brazos intentando calmarse, pero solo logra que una ola de dolor le recorra cada centímetro de piel. Intenta tragarse sus sollozos, porque sabe que lo merece.

Escucha un grito desde algún lugar a su alrededor y lo siguiente que sabe es que está cayendo. El estupor del impacto le impide meter sus manos y golpea fuertemente contra el frío piso. Está húmedo y pegajoso. Su suéter tiene una gran mancha de soda y sabe que Tom lo notará. Una enorme mano entra en su campo de visión y su primera reacción es encogerse sobre sí mismo esperando. Intuye lo que viene. Ha sido descuidado y provocó un desastre. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y el miedo lo invade. Sabe que es su culpa y lo merece, pero no lo quiere. No cuando hay un montón de personas —seguramente—, burlándose de él. No cuando Tom no está presente para decirle que a pesar de todo lo ama. No cuando aún debe llevar esas galletas a su madre. Es entonces que unas fuertes manos rodean sus brazos con delicadeza y lo levantan.

No puede reprimir soltar un alarido ante la presión a sus más recientes golpes. Su vista se nubla por el llanto, pero se da cuenta que unos brazos lo envuelven y lo conducen hacia algún lado que no logra reconocer. Escucha una voz gruesa y tranquila que susurra cerca de su oído, no es consciente qué dice pero lo hace sentir protegido.

Está en —lo que supone—, es la cocina, en una incómoda silla con una taza de té entre sus manos. El llanto cesó hace un par de minutos pero aún siente su rastro picarle las mejillas. Quiere limpiarse, pero teme que si hace algún movimiento ese par de ojos verdes, que lo observan fijamente, pueden desaparecer.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —su voz lo acaricia como la brisa cálida del verano y solo puede asentir—. Me asustaste.

Louis se tensa. Él sabe que no puede permitirse ser una molestia, pero una vez más ha fallado.

—Lo siento —balbucea y se pone de pie. Quiere huir, pero la taza que sostiene se resbala de sus manos y cae al piso rompiéndose en pedazos.

 _Inútil. Torpe. Fracasado._ Es lo que dice su mente mientras golpea sus mejillas con sus palmas. Su corazón late con fuerza y cierra sus ojos tan apretados como le es posible. Cree que se va a desmayar, espera hacerlo y escapar de todo. Volver a su casa y preparar la cena de Tom y, si lo hace bien, tal vez consiga una palmada en su hombro.

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquilo —dice el chico de ojos verdes. Envuelve sus manos en las suyas y las pone entre su abdomen—. Todo está bien, lo prometo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Lo arruiné, siempre lo hago. No quería, pero... —Está tenso y alterado. Trata de alejarse del chico, pero este le sostiene sus brazos con las manos, deslizándolas arriba y abajo lentamente.

—Shh, no hay problema, en serio. Respira, solo respira —dice el otro chico y Louis lo hace. Durante unos instantes solo es él y el cálido tacto del chico que atraviesa las capas de ropa. Duele un poco el roce con sus brazos pero es reconfortante, así que lo deja. Abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve es la sonrisa que se extiende en los labios del chico y el par de hoyuelos que se marcan en sus mejillas. Tiene la intención de tocarlos, pero sabe que no debe y se limita a observar. Sus ojos, su castaño cabello cayendo encima de sus hombros y su sonrisa. Algo dentro de él se enciende y su pecho se llena de calor, su respiración se ralentiza y no quiere que pare y eso lo asusta.

—Te pagaré, lo juro —se obliga a soltarse del chico. Debe irse. Tiene un novio esperándolo en casa y no está seguro qué es, pero no está bien lo que está sintiendo.

—Es solo una taza —le sonríe el chico y Louis cree que tiene la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto nunca y él no la merece.

—No quiero crearte problemas —dice. Está sorprendido por lo fácil que resulta hablar con el chico. Normalmente tartamudea temeroso de armar un lío y enfadar a Tom o incomodar a las personas, pero con él es… _fácil_. Natural.

—Y no lo harás, esto es mío. De mi mamá en realidad, pero es casi lo mismo.

Louis asiente. Es hora de irse, su madre debe estar preocupada y aún tiene que preparar la cena de Tom.

—Gracias. D-debo, debo irme —dice finalmente.

Pero no lo hace hasta que accede a usar la sudadera del chico debido a que la suya está mojada, el clima amenaza con lluvia y no puede andar así por la calle. Saca su prenda y puede ver al chico mirar sus brazos y está seguro que logra ver sus moretones, pero no lo menciona y él lo agradece. Se siente demasiado exhausto para inventar una excusa más.

—Adiós y… gracias —dice mientras señala la bolsa plástica con el suéter dentro que el chico le da.

—¡Harry! Soy Harry —dice el chico de último momento.

—Gracias Harry —se aleja sin decirle su nombre.

Ha recorrido algunas calles y todavía siente su nombre deslizarse entre sus labios. Ligero y acogedor. Los toca instintivamente como si se tratara del rastro de un primer beso.

Esperaba una bofetada, era lo menos que merecía después de lo que provocó, pero obtuvo una linda sonrisa y una cálida voz hablándole sin gritar. Se da cuenta que ha olvidado las galletas de su madre y se dice que tiene que ir algún día por ellas, y tal vez encontrarse con Harry. Y por una vez no se siente miserable por haberse equivocado.

Siente la comisura de sus labios tirar hacia arriba y ¡no puede ser real! Hace tiempo que él no sonríe por algo que no tenga que ver con sus hermanas o por Tom llevándole flores y diciendo que lo ama mientras lo besa rápidamente. Se siente bien, y piensa que debe hacerlo con más frecuencia.

Tom no se da cuenta de la mancha del suéter, ni de la sudadera de Harry escondida en el armario, ni es golpeado pero tampoco hay flores ni abrazos ni palabras amables o cariñosas. Y es un idiota por esperarlos siquiera.

Ha sido una semana desde que Louis no recibe ningún golpe, y lo extraña. Una parte de él dice que no es lo suficientemente bueno. Tom apenas está en casa ahora o lo ignora.

Louis prepara la cena favorita de su novio y espera que puedan sentarse juntos a la mesa como hace tiempo no lo hacen.

Tom llega exhausto a casa y agradece la cena.

Está rica, comenta. Louis piensa que lo logra, pero entonces pide una cerveza y luego otra y otra hasta que las palabras se arrastran por su lengua y todo se desmorona. Louis quiere que pare y Tom explota. Toma la botella de cerveza medio llena que tiene junto a él y la lanza contra Louis. Él logra esquivarla, pero no el puño de Tom que impacta de lleno en su pómulo izquierdo. Pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre los vidrios rotos de lo que fue la botella y el líquido frío se cuela por sus ropas. Siente los trozos filosos incrustarse en sus brazos y piernas mientras se recupera del impacto. Tom le exige que limpie el desorden y pasa junto a él propinándole una patada en su abdomen que le saca el aire de sus pulmones y se pierde en el pasillo.

No quiere llorar, pero lo hace. Jamás lo había golpeado en el rostro y no sabe qué debe sentir en ese momento.

Una vez que recupera el aliento se pone de pie y comienza a juntar los trozos de la botella regados. Guarda lo que queda de la cena y limpia la cocina para luego dirigirse al baño. Comienza a retirar los pedazos de vidrio que aún están incrustados en su piel. Ve la sangre mezclarse con el agua y piensa en Harry. Tiene la loca idea de que si hubiese sido él tal vez lo hubiera ayudado a incorporarse y a limpiar sus brazos y otra vez está llorando. No tiene derecho de pensar en Harry, pero le gustaría tener a alguien como él justo ahora.

No sabe cómo pasó, pero se encuentra a sí mismo abriendo la puerta de la cafetería. Necesita sentirse seguro y tal vez Harry tiene algo que le puede dar, así como la última vez. No espera que lo haga, pero lo desea.

Busca al chico con la mirada, pero se encuentra con una mujer preguntándole algo que no logra escuchar. Está avergonzado. Trata de explicarse pero entonces por la puerta de empleados aparecen esos ojos verdes que él recuerda a la perfección y solo atina a señalárselo a la mujer. Ella asiente y le sonríe dulcemente.

—¡Hey! ¿Otra vez en problemas?

La pregunta lo sorprende, su cuerpo se tensa automáticamente y agacha la cabeza temiendo que el maquillaje en su rostro no haya funcionado y lo único que desea es irse de ahí y no volver.

—Solo bromeo —Harry dice al notar el repentino cambio de Louis—. ¿Quieres tomar algo o solo vienes de visita? —le pregunta colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Louis. Se exalta un poco ante el contacto, pero se adapta rápidamente al toque.

—Y-yo, creo… Me gustaría probar las galletas, esas que tienen chispas —dice mirando al exhibidor asintiendo efusivamente ignorando la punzada de dolor en su mejilla. Su voz es vacilante, pero no se corta.

—Entonces galletas serán, ¿quieres un poco de chocolate? El de mi mamá es el mejor —dice el chico regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas y Louis no puede decirle que no.

Está sentado en una esquina jugueteando con sus dedos cuando Harry coloca una taza con crema batida y bombones y un platito con las galletas de chispas en la mesa, hace lo mismo con otra taza y se sienta frente a él.

—Entonces, ¿tu nombre es? Creo que no lo recuerdo —dice dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—No te lo dije —responde sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Hey, eso es nuevo! —Harry dice dejando ver sus hoyuelos—. Deberías usarla más seguido.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta confundido ante lo que Harry dice.

—Tu sonrisa. Es preciosa. Creí que tus ojos lo eran, pero guardabas lo mejor para el final, ¿no?

Louis siente sus mejillas arder. Está incómodo. Hace bastante tiempo nadie le dice un halago y no está seguro de la veracidad del mismo. Tom solía decir que sus ojos serían perfectos de no ser por las horribles arrugas que se forman a su alrededor _«por su estúpida sonrisa»._

—No es linda —dice fríamente—. Tengo dientes chuecos y estas feas cosas que se forman cuando lo hago —dice mientras se hunde en la silla escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Pues yo creo que eso es justo lo que la hace hermosa —le dice Harry sin vergüenza.

Siente un suave roce entre sus manos y se da cuenta que son los dedos de Harry que intentan apartarlas de su rostro y reuniendo toda su voluntad se obliga a descubrirlo. Mira fijamente al chico, quien sonríe como invitándole a que se una, y lo hace. No está seguro del porqué, pero no quiere decepcionar a Harry.

—Louis —dice de pronto. No han dicho nada en un rato, simplemente Harry sonríe y Louis lo imita. Así que su nombre se escapa de sus labios y tal vez la razón sea que ha imaginado cómo sería escucharlo con la gruesa voz de Harry.

—Lindo, como tú —es todo lo que dice y vuele a sonreír.

Louis se ruboriza, pero una vez más lo imita.

*

No sabe el porqué, pero la siguiente semana y la que sigue a esta y la que sigue se encuentra en ese sitio. Lejos de la fría casa a la que está seguro no siente más como su hogar.

Sus visitas pasan de una a dos a ser casi diarias y lo único que quiere es observar a Harry. Sus ojos. Sus rizos. Sus hoyuelos. Quiere escuchar su risa, sus bromas y su gruesa voz. Y lo que más quiere es sentir a Harry. Su toque sobre el suéter o sobre su cabello. Tan delicado cual melodía de piano, y firme como el roble que se irgue alto hasta el cielo.

Le aterra que Tom descubra sus salidas clandestinas, pero Harry es demasiado magnético para poder evitarlo; y a su lado se siente como nunca antes. Lo incita a realizar cosas que jamás creyó capaz de hacer incluso si significa estropear mil tipos diferentes de mezclas, pero no lo deja hasta que lo logra. Y Louis lo intenta en cada ocasión, porque quiere ver esa sonrisa que Harry le da que piensa es solo para él, no está seguro, pero desea que sí.

Harry le cuenta cosas: Que son sus últimas vacaciones antes de terminar la escuela culinaria mientras ayuda a su madre. Planea especializarse en repostería y ampliará el negocio familiar. Quiere ir a Francia y tal vez a Italia. Descubrir los secretos de su gastronomía. Sabe que sus padres están divorciados y él y su hermana (la linda rubia de la caja quien ni siquiera puede calentar agua para té), vivieron con su madre desde entonces hasta que fueron a la universidad. Tiene veintitrés, por lo que es dos años mayor que él y tres menor que Tom. Sus ojos brillan por la emoción cuando le cuenta que quiere casarse y formar una familia: una niña a quien llamará Eve, y un niño del que aún no decide, así que espera decidirlo con —quien espera— sea el amor de su vida. Y por un momento Louis imagina que podría ser _él_ , pero entonces recuerda que Harry es demasiadas cosas. Demasiada luz y demasiada vida, y que merece a alguien mejor que él. Mejor que _simplemente_ Louis. Porque de todas formas él ya tiene a Tom, el mismo que le provoca miedo, sí, pero lo ama por ser quien es.

A Louis no le gusta hablar de su vida porque en algún momento se dio cuenta que todo lo bueno siempre era sobre su familia y amigos, no sobre él. Sabe que no hay nada para decir que pueda interesarle a alguien, pero Harry le dice que todo en él es interesante: desde la adorable forma en que sus dedos apenas son visibles bajo los grandes suéteres que viste hasta cuando su nariz y mejillas están rojas a causa del clima. O cuando tararea canciones pensando que nadie lo escucha; y entonces Louis le cuenta.

Habla de su familia. Lo ruidosas que son las gemelas, pero no podría amarlas menos; de lo grande que ya son Lottie y Fizzy y todo lo que se ha perdido, como el primer novio de Lottie o cuando Fizzy comenzó a usar maquillaje. De su mamá y lo mucho que ha hecho por él y que ni siquiera es capaz de agradecerle y mucho menos pagarle todo lo que le debe. Le cuenta que estudiaba Literatura, pero tuvo que dejarla debido a que perdió su beca de futbol por una fractura en su hombro izquierdo (evita decir que la obtuvo mientras Tom le exigía agregar discos a las pesas cuando le decía que no podía más). Habla de sus amigos: Niall y Liam, unos chicos increíbles, pero que han perdido contacto con él. Le cuenta un poco de Tom y lo mucho que lo ama y lo agradecido que está con él por amarlo de vuelta. Y Harry no lo dice, pero Louis se da cuenta que no le agrada; no entiende el porqué pero evita mencionarlo. Lo que es complicado, porque su vida actual prácticamente es Tom. Y los golpes. Y los insultos y los gritos. Y entonces Louis está incómodo porque no quiere que Harry lo sepa. Es humillante y no está seguro que Harry quiera ser amigo de alguien tan insignificante como lo es él.

*

De pie en la soledad de su habitación observa su reflejo en el espejo mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorren su rostro. Solo viste bóxers y puede ver la pequeña barriga que se forma en su estómago sobre el elástico de la prenda. Aprieta sus muslos tan fuerte que deja marcas blancas de sus dedos. Sus clavículas no están tan marcadas como a Tom le gustan, se lo dijo esa mañana y le prohibió inflarse igual a una vaca como era cuando lo conoció. Louis sabe que es su culpa por comer todo lo que Harry le invita, y lo único que ahora desea es ir con él y mirar sus verdes ojos y dejarse abrazar hasta que su voz envuelva todo rastro de dolor, pero no puede. Tom está en casa viendo televisión y pensar siquiera en salir sería un suicidio. Todo lo que hace Louis es tomar la sudadera de Harry del fondo de su armario y acurrucarse con ella entre sus sábanas. Agradece que aún la tiene. Ya no huele a Harry, pero si cierra los ojos puede sentirlo. Es lo que hace cada vez que siente que no tiene suficiente fuerza para seguir.

*

Harry lo ha estado observando los últimos quince minutos. Su espalda descansa contra el gabinete junto al horno. Louis está justo frente a él sonriéndole. Hay silencio mientras esperan que el pastel que han preparado termine de hornearse. [_Tarta alemana de chocolate_](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/On7iIsuE6Nw/maxresdefault.jpg). Y Louis sabe que a Fizzy va a encantarle. Le ha costado mucho atreverse a preguntarle a Harry que le ayude, pero el chico nota su inquietud —es en serio insistente—, y Louis lo agradece.

Es el cumpleaños de su hermana y quiere sorprenderla; además Tom estará fuera de la ciudad hasta tarde, así que no hay nada que le preocupe.

Les ha tomado el doble de tiempo la preparación, Harry le dice. Louis sabe que es su culpa por arruinar la cobertura de chocolate y la mezcla de nuez, pero Harry no ha dejado de sonreír. Piensa que lo quiere, en realidad está seguro que lo hace, y no le asusta, pero no va a decirlo. Probablemente nunca lo haga.

Le resulta extraño que Harry nunca se enfade y quiere preguntar pero al final siempre se arrepiente en el último instante porque no quiere ser entrometido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta Harry—. Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, siempre. ¡Anda! Dime —se desliza lentamente hasta quedar tan cerca de Louis que puede sentir su calor a través de su ropa.

Exhala lento. Necesita ordenar su pregunta y es que Tom jamás lo deja hablar a menos que se lo pida, así que no está acostumbrado a esto.

—¿Por qué nunca te enojas? —dice por fin.

Harry abre sus parpados con evidente sorpresa y Louis teme haberlo ofendido. Harry cierra sus ojos y Louis lo imita. Inhala y exhala despacio. Abre los ojos y gira su cabeza para encontrarse con la atenta mirada verde sobre él. Antes de que Louis se pueda disculpar Harry sonríe. La sonrisa que cree es solo para él.

—El mundo tiene demasiada mierda y las personas tiene su propia ración por ellos mismos como para sumarles la mía.

—¡Pero es que no quieres a nadie! —Louis casi grita—. A tu madre, a tu hermana ¿qué acaso no las amas? —Está exaltado y su labio inferior tiembla así que lo presiona con sus dientes y aparta la mirada para que Harry no lo note.

Harry frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué crees que no lo hago? Louis, por favor mírame —le toma el rostro y lo gira para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. No estoy enfadado… _Solo es una taza,_ ¿recuerdas? —agrega dulcemente acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos. Louis asiente. Harry siempre le dice eso cuando está ansioso o preocupado o temeroso. Y funciona. Igual que la primera vez.

—Amo a mi mamá y a Gemma más que a nada en el mundo, Lou. Sé que crees que el amor es explosivo, y lo es, pero también es amable y protector, y a veces un poco atrevido, y todo se debe mezclar en las cantidades exactas si no se puede estropear, así como al hornear. Si la levadura está demasiado fría la matas, y si te excedes en calor igual lo haces. Cuando eres muy brusco con ella o no le das el tiempo necesario para crecer se estropea, sin embargo sin ella no puedes hacer pan, ¿sabes? Pero si eres cuidadoso y paciente obtienes incluso más de lo que esperas —las palabras de Harry lo atraviesan lentamente estremeciéndolo desde adentro. Como estar seguro que sabes la respuesta más importante del examen pero no puedes recordarla por más que lo intentes.

—El amor es igual, Lou. Es recíproco, ambos deben dar y recibir de igual forma. No puedes solo dar o solo exigir porque entonces se vuelve algo enfermizo y los puede destruir a todos. De alguna forma lo hace. Lo que intento decir es que no está bien guardarte lo que sientes, es bueno estar molesto, pero eso no justifica que te desquites con otros; sobre todo cuando la mayoría de las veces nos molesta la situación y no la persona. Recuerda bien esto Louis, no importa lo que te hayan dicho antes: El amor solo construye, jamás destruye.

—¿No lo hace? —pregunta Louis tan bajo que Harry se inclina más cerca de él para conseguir escucharlo. Sus alientos chocan entre sí. Vainilla. Chocolate. Coco… y calidez. Piensa Louis.

—Nunca. Por eso no me enojo con quienes amo —responde y limpia una solitaria lágrima que recorre la mejilla de Louis—. Por eso no me enojo contigo, Louis.

Harry se inclina cerrando la poca distancia que hay entre sus labios. Es apenas un roce, pero agradece que Louis acepte y luego de unos segundos se aleja. Louis está sorprendido no sabía que podía sentirse _tan_ vivo con apenas un toque. Entonces piensa que si algo tan nimio provoca una avalancha de emociones dentro suyo; _él_ , que es tan poca cosa, puede merecer más amor del que acepta.

El pastel alemán es un éxito y Fizzy jura estar eternamente agradecida con el pastelero misterioso porque no cree que sea Louis. Las gemelas lo abrazan y se cuelgan de él todo el rato, y aunque Lottie no lo dice, también está feliz de verlo. Jay besa sus mejillas y hace una pregunta silenciosa a la que Louis solo responde con una sonrisa tímida. Sorpresivamente no está incómodo, e incluso se permite comer un trozo de pastel y admite para todos que le quedó delicioso. Nadie menciona a Tom, pero Louis sabe que su madre en algún momento lo hará y no sabe con certeza qué dirá. Pero por ese momento no permite preocuparse.

Esa noche Harry aparece sorpresivamente frente a la casa de su madre y le insiste en llevarlo a casa, porque de todos modos el auto de su madre tiene el tanque lleno, y Louis —en un repentino momento de valentía— accede gustoso. El pánico se apodera de él cuando aparece el anuncio vial de: «Sheffield a 5km», y aumenta mientras más se aproximan a su apartamento. Tiene miedo que alguien los vea y le diga a Tom, así que le ruega a Harry que lo deje una cuadra antes de su piso y él chico acepta a regañadientes.

*

Han pasado unas semanas y Louis ha dejado de visitar la cafetería. Tom descubrió la sudadera de Harry y a pesar de inventar que pertenecía a Dan, el novio de su madre, no le cree.

Los golpes se incrementaron y los insultos también. Hay días en los que está seguro que lo matará, y a veces desea que así sea. Pero entonces recuerda a Harry y su forma de decirle « _es solo una taza, Lou»._ Él sabe que es mucho más que eso y desea tener el valor de decírselo algún día antes de que Tom termine con su vida. Ya ni siquiera está seguro de lo que siente. Harry le ha mostrado una forma _tan_ distinta de amor, y tal vez se deba a que todo en él es brillante. Louis ya no sabe qué es correcto para alguien lleno de sombras como él.

Louis pasa la mitad de sus días tratando de mantener el departamento justo como a Tom le gusta. No quiere darle más motivos para golpearlo. La otra mitad se arrincona en su lado de la cama tratando de no moverse para que sus heridas duelan menos. Piensa en Harry y su calidez. Harry y sus dulces palabras. Harry y sus verdes y reconfortantes ojos que lo miran como nunca nadie lo ha mirado antes. Así cada día hasta que logra conciliar el sueño antes de que todo se repita.

*

Es sábado y Louis espera que Tom no regrese y así tomar un largo baño y tal vez hablar con su madre la mañana del domingo. Está lavando los trastes de la comida que Tom no va a probar cuando escucha fuertes golpes en la puerta. Su primera reacción es congelarse, pero el conocimiento de que Tom tiene sus propias llaves y jamás las olvida lo relaja. Se apresura —todo lo que su cuerpo le permite—, a la puerta rezando porque no sea alguien de su familia. Lo que ve lo sorprende y el pánico lo inunda.

Es Harry. Ahí en su piso. Ahí donde es una víctima potencial para Tom. A Louis lo invade el miedo. Miedo por él, pero más por Harry. Si Tom se apareciera en ese instante ambos estarían muertos, y lo que más lo asusta es que Harry pague sus consecuencias. Sabe que no logrará convencerlo de marcharse, así que lo jala hacia adentro con todas las fuerzas que puede soportar, una vez que lo consigue se empuja sobre la puerta usándose a sí mismo como una tranca. Su cuerpo duele, pero es lo que menos le importa.

Harry lo mira. La palidez en su rostro es más pronunciada de lo normal, y en un segundo sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas a punto de caer. Louis se asusta y busca alguna lesión en el chico, es entonces que Harry estira su mano y toca la violácea piel de su rostro y las heridas visibles de su cuerpo. Se estremece e intenta apartarse y cubrirse, pero el rápido movimiento le hace emitir un gruñido sordo y se dobla por el dolor en sus costillas; y es, ante esa imagen de Louis lastimado y totalmente vulnerable, cuando Harry rompe en llanto. Louis quiere que pare, porque alguien tan bueno y lleno de luz como es Harry no merece mezclar su vida con la miseria y sufrimiento en la que él vive.

Harry lo estrecha en sus brazos y Louis suelta un débil quejido. Harry lo aparta pidiendo disculpas que se pierden entre sus lágrimas y la saliva que su boca produce a causa de las mismas.

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_. Repite mientras acuna a Louis entre sus brazos de la forma más suave de la que es capaz.

—P-por favor… Dime-e, dime que él no —la voz de Harry es irregular y rasposa, hay súplica en sus ojos, esperando que no sea verdad lo que lleva un tiempo pensando o negándose a verlo.

Louis se limita en agachar su cabeza derrotado. Harry ha descubierto su más doloroso y humillante secreto. Sus lágrimas le cubren el rostro. Sus rodillas flaquean y cae al suelo llevándose a Harry con él haciendo que lo suelte al caer. Se pega a la pared y encoge sus piernas hasta lograr envolverlas entre sus brazos. El llanto espeso baja por su rostro mojando las mangas de su suéter con las que intenta detenerlo: sollozos irregulares cada vez más fuertes que no se preocupa en ocultar, porque la _única_ persona que lo miró como si realmente no fuera un completo estorbo ahora sabe cuán roto está.

Quiere quedarse así hasta que Harry decida dejarlo y terminar de hundirse en su mierda pero unos cálidos brazos lo envuelven y siente el pecho fuerte del otro chico contra él, y ahora tiene sus piernas sobre las de Harry; y lo único que cree capaz de hacer es apretar sus manos en puños sobre la camiseta del chico y llorar.

Ha pasado un rato y Louis tiene su cabeza hundida en el cuello de Harry. Harry sostiene su cintura con firmeza con una mano, y con la otra, acaricia su espalda suavemente en patrones circulares. Ya ninguno llora, porque ya no tienen más lágrimas que derramar, pero los vestigios de su sufrimiento están regados en el húmedo cabello de Louis y en la mojada camiseta de Harry. En sus sonoros e irregulares hipidos. En la respiración agitada y en la opresión de su corazón.

—¿Me detestas? —pregunta Louis. Su voz es apenas audible y rota.

Le asusta la respuesta. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero nunca se dio cuenta cuánto le importaba. Pensar en perder ese pedacito que Harry le da es más doloroso que todos los golpes que pueda recibir y más aterrador que estar solo.

—No podría Lou —dice Harry con la voz más ronca de lo normal mientras se inclina para depositar un beso en la frente de Louis.

—¿Por qué no? —su voz tiembla pero no hay sorpresa. Tal vez sea porque está agotado, o tal vez porque ya no hay nada más que le importe perder.

—Porque… —comienza Harry echándose un poco hacia atrás para que Louis pueda verlo desde donde está, entre su hombro y su barbilla—. Eres una hermosa persona, Lou. Veo como te preocupas por los demás. Porque debajo de toda esa ropa hay un soñador dispuesto a cambiar el mundo de quienes ama. Y ¡joder! Tienes esa sonrisa que en serio ilumina mundos. El _mío_. Eres el chico más valiente que ha pisado la tierra —Harry acaricia su mejilla. Louis cierra sus ojos ante el delicado toque pero no lo aparta y tampoco es capaz de interrumpirlo, quiere escuchar todo lo que Harry tiene para decirle.

—Porque tienes tanto amor que dar, y hay _tanto_ que debes recibir. Y eso en realidad no es tan importante como que estoy enamorado de ti, Louis Tomlinson. Con todo lo que eres y lo que no; con todo lo que conozco y lo que estoy dispuesto a descubrir —susurra contra la mejilla de Louis enviándole una ola embriagante por todo el cuerpo. No está seguro si es el tacto o las palabras del chico pero cada poro de su cuerpo se llena de vida, y lo que más quiere es tomarla y aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas; pero tan pronto como llega se va.

—El amor daña, Harry —su voluntad rota se escucha a través de cada palabra que no lucha en ocultar—, y deja huellas imposibles de borrar. No estoy seguro de soportar mucho más—. Louis dice apretándose más contra él para evitar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Harry siente un pinchazo clavándose en el pecho por sus palabras.

—El amor a veces duele, Lou, pero nunca daña; y deja huellas, pero no cicatrices —Louis siente los dedos de Harry sobre su mandíbula recorriendo la piel lastimada causada por un golpe—. Lo que tú conoces por amor es un gran espejismo que no te deja ver con claridad. Déjame mostrarte, Lou —implora Harry.

Lo mira y atrae su rostro hasta él depositando un cariñoso beso en los agrietados labios de Louis. Louis simplemente lo mira.

*

La última semana Harry ha visitado a Louis cada tarde, con la esperanza de que sea el día en que acepte su ayuda, y cuando eso no sucede le canta. Siempre la misma canción, y Louis siente las palabras instalándose en su pecho haciendo más difícil decirle _no_. Leen poemas, aquellos de los que Louis ha hablado o le da libros los que en una época eran solo suyos. También le ayuda con la limpieza del lugar y preparan la cena que Tom va a comer. Cura sus heridas —las que le permite ver— y besa cada una de ellas. Y sin falta, antes de irse, le dice lo importante que es y todo lo que él lo ama.

Harry sufre. Lo ve en sus ojos, pero no hará nada que ponga en peligro su vida no importando que una parte de él muera cuando lo mira. Louis puede soportar cada golpe sobre su raído cuerpo, pero no se perdonaría que Tom amenazara la vida del maravilloso y lleno de vida chico que es Harry. Es consciente del riesgo que implica que Harry lo visite, pero estas terminarán una vez él regrese a clases, y Louis quiere tomar todo lo que le dé antes de volver a la emulación de vida que tenía antes de que Harry se cruzara en su camino. Porque está seguro que Tom no lo dejará jamás y Harry, por más amable que sea, seguramente algún día se cansará.

— _Es tiempo de dejar ir todo, salir, y volver a empezar_ —Harry tararea la misma letra cada tarde—. _No es fácil, pero tengo esperanzas[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKOTme7F9UU) _ —y antes de que Louis niegue una vez más le dice lo que se ha guardado toda la semana—. El domingo regreso a Londres

En el momento exacto que Harry pronuncia su última palabra el mundo de Louis se detiene. Era consciente que eso pasaría, incluso lleva mentalmente la cuenta de los días que aún tenía con Harry, pero escucharlo de sus labios lo hace más real de lo que imaginó que sería. Su corazón duele y puede sentirlo fragmentarse en miles de pedazos que se riegan sin darle la oportunidad de juntarlos de vuelta. Hasta ese momento creía que sabía lo que era sufrir, pero esas palabras tan fácilmente dichas por Harry le forman un hueco en el pecho que lo desgarra desde adentro llevándose cada recuerdo de sus últimas semanas. Por tres años no ha conocido otra forma de vida que no sea _temor, dolor_ y _perdón,_ una muy distinta a la que Harry le ha mostrado los últimos tres meses. Había olvidado lo que es sonreír sin ninguna razón y la sensación cálida en las mejillas causadas por palabras amables. Lo fácil que es cantar, lo divertido que es leer y que te lean. Lo reconfortante que es no temer a nadie ni a nada. Lo agradable y puro que es un beso sin el estigma del rudo sexo o una disculpa hueca. Y lo bien que es sentirse algo así como _feliz._

Antes de Harry su mundo se reducía a Tom, pero ahora sabe que hay más de él que puede dar, y teme que sin Harry lo pierda de nuevo, y no quiere hacerlo.

—Déjalo —Harry le pide—. Ven conmigo a Londres —suplica y Louis no está seguro de haberlo visto tan vulnerable y decidido al mismo tiempo antes de ese momento.

—No puedo —sacude su cabeza evitando hacer contacto visual con Harry—. Pertenezco a Tom, ¡es qué no lo entiendes! —repite las palabras que ha escuchado durante tanto tiempo.

—¡No! —solloza Harry—. Lou, Lou, ¡mírame Louis! —dice tomando el rostro de Louis entre sus manos obligándolo a que lo mire como tantas veces ha hecho, pero ahora tiene miedo. Miedo de no poder salvarlo. Miedo de no querer salvarse—. Te perteneces a ti mismo, ¿entiendes? Solo a ti —dice tragando el nudo que hay en su garganta.

—Mereces más que esto, Louis. Mereces ser libre. Vivir sin miedo. Equivocarte y volverlo a intentar. ¡Mereces vivir! Mereces amor —siente su boca seca que le impide que las palabras salgan con suficiente fuerza—. Mereces salvarte, eres más que esto, Louis y lo sabes, sé que lo sabes— dice Harry con la última pizca de autocontrol que tiene. Ve a Louis y sabe que no lo logra. Sus ojos se aguadan y rompe en llanto —como tantas veces ha hecho desde que lo conoce. Louis llora también y se disculpa entre hipidos por fallarle precisamente a _él._ Ambos se abrazan hasta que sus extremidades están rígidas, pero no importa. Es su última oportunidad de estar juntos y no van a dejarla ir. Finalmente —luego de minutos— se separan y después de un beso amargo por el adiós, Harry camina hacia la puerta.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme —intenta Harry una última vez con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Estoy dañado, Harry —dice tratando de que entienda su decisión.

—Todos lo estamos, Lou —pasa el pulgar por la mejilla de Louis una última vez y sale  tomando todas sus fuerzas para no mirar atrás, porque sabe que volvería por él y se lo llevaría contra su voluntad, pero esa es la cosa, no puede ayudar a Louis a menos que él quiera ayuda.

Louis lo observa y siente cómo su vida se va con él. Se abraza a sí mismo deslizándose junto a la puerta y llora una vez más. Piensa que ya no tiene más lágrimas que llorar, pero está equivocado.

No ha pasado mucho cuando escucha golpes en la puerta y su corazón brinca llenándose de vida. Se pone de pie y se apresura en abrir, pero antes de que pueda saltar a los brazos de Harry siente un puño conectar con su ojo y luego otro en el estómago que termina por mandarlo al suelo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —vocifera Tom, su voz retumba en los oídos de Louis—. ¡Así es como me pagas marica de mierda! —agarra su camiseta y lo levanta hasta que apenas roza el piso.

Louis intenta soltarse, por primera vez quiere huir. Tom lo sabe y no hay forma que salga vivo de ahí. Siente la rigidez y el frío de la pared colándose en su espalda. Varios golpes repartidos en su abdomen que le quitan el aire se impactan en cada rincón de su torso; otros más en el rostro y también patadas que se clavan en sus piernas cuales filosos cuchillos.

Tom escupe insulto tras insulto que Louis no logra distinguir, entonces unas manos se encuentran rodeando su cuello y lo aprieta con fuerza. El paso de aire se corta a sus pulmones abruptamente y se retuerce del agarre. Intenta tomar las manos de Tom y hacer que le suelte, pero es inútil. Clava sus uñas en las muñecas del hombre cuando siente pequeñas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos por la falta de aire, pero solo logra que este apriete con más fuerza. Su ojo se ha cerrado a causa del golpe y apenas es capaz de ver el rostro de Tom desfigurado por la ira. Su cuerpo se debilita por la falta de oxígeno, sabe que no durará mucho, pero no quiere que sea Tom lo último que vea antes de morir. Divisa la mesa junto a la puerta y localiza el recipiente de cristal donde Tom acostumbra poner sus llaves, hace su mayor esfuerzo por levantar su mano y tomarlo, pero no logra alcanzarlo, no se rinde sin embargo. Las palabras de Harry lo golpean y quiere creer cada una de ellas. Reúne la poca energía que le queda hasta alcanzar el recipiente y golpea la cabeza de Tom. No logra noquearlo pero sí que afloje su agarre y retroceda.

—¡Imbécil! —escupe las palabras mientras se toma la cabeza justo donde asesta el golpe.

Louis se tambalea y boquea una y otra vez tratando de llenar sus pulmones, intenta correr a la puerta y escapar, pero Tom ya lo sostiene de nuevo y lo arrastra hacía el cuarto.

—¡Siempre supe la mierda que eras, Tomlinson! —Tom toma a Louis por la muñeca y lo arroja con brusquedad a la cama—. ¡Pero eres _mi_ mierda! ¿Oíste?

Louis apenas ve lo que pasa, pero siente las manos de Tom recorrerle el cuerpo y arrancarle la ropa. Ahoga un grito al sentir sus manos tomar sus muslos desnudos. La boca de Tom se estrella contra la suya impidiendo que más ruidos salgan de esta. Louis intenta girarse porque aún siente el beso de Harry sobre su piel, pero la mano de Tom ya toma su barbilla con fuerza y lo mantiene donde quiere. Da lengüetazos descuidados, muerde los labios de Louis sin ningún cuidado hasta que están sangrando. Baja a su cuello y Louis puede sentir los dientes hundirse en su piel como tantas veces ha hecho. Sabe lo que pretende, marcar lo que es suyo.

—Y no me gusta que se metan. Con. Mi. Mierda. ¡Entendido! —dice Tom se aleja un poco de su cuerpo.

Louis jala aire y distingue el aroma del hombre que tiene sobre él: alcohol, colonia y sudor se mezclan en su nariz. Siente náuseas y sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas. Apenas divisa la mano de Tom que va directo a su rostro cuando llega el impacto. El dolor punzante del puño se desperdiga en su rostro y de un rápido movimiento jala las piernas de Louis hasta tenerlas completamente abiertas. Louis está tenso y se retuerce entre las manos del hombre. Tom se apodera de sus muñecas y las sostiene sobre su cabeza con una mano hasta controlarlo mientras con la otra se empuja dentro de él sin ningún cuidado.

Louis grita.

Su voz deshecha llena el cuarto. Le suplica que pare, pero Tom lo besa ahogando nuevamente sus lamentos. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro pidiendo que esto termine. Cierra los ojos, pero aún puede escuchar los jadeos de Tom y el golpeteo de la carne al chocar entre sí; y entonces piensa en Harry. Y sus palabras le inundan cada rincón de su mente

_Una taza. Solo una taza._

_Soy más que esto. Merezco más._

Se aferra a _esas_ palabras y las repite como un mantra a cada rose que recibe, con cada palabra y a cada golpe o mordida.

—¡Abre los ojos! —Tom usa su mano libre para apretar el cuello de Louis y él los abre de inmediato—. Mírame cuanto te hablo, _cariño_ —dice sobre los labios de Louis, sus ojos inyectados en sangre como si estuvieran a punto de explotar. Recorre con su dedo las mejillas de Louis y las aprieta y provoca un alarido, pero es contenido por la mano que presiona en su boca. Su cabeza da vueltas y su cuerpo punza por el dolor y cree que en cualquier momento perderá la consciencia.

—¡Joder, deja de llorar! Amas esto. Dime ¿él lo hacía mejor? —Louis siente asco de Tom, pero aun así sostiene su mirada—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Louis? Se va a cansar de ti, lo sabes ¿no? Todos se cansan de vivir con la basura —dice fríamente, recalcando cada palabra y se asegura que Louis lo vea—. Soy todo lo que tienes, pequeña mierda —le da una bofetada y nuevas lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Louis—. Eres mercancía dañada, y a nadie le gusta eso. _Amor_ —escupe sus palabras tan bajo y lento que el cuerpo de Louis se estremece de terror.

Todos lo somos quiere decirle, pero se limita en asentir. —No —dice resignado, y lo está, pero resignado comenzar.

—Nadie se mete con mi propiedad, Louis, y si lo olvidas de nuevo te mataré cariño. ¿Me escúchate?

Le toma unos minutos más antes de salir de la habitación con paso indiferente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Louis está desolado. Tiembla y su cuerpo le duele y más su espíritu, pero ya no llora. Tom le ha quitado todo, pero no va a dejar que le quite lo que Harry le dio. Escucha una puerta abrirse y sabe que Tom salió, y seguramente _esta_ su única oportunidad de marcharse.

Se viste sin importar que está sucio pero sabe que no hay tiempo, se coloca sus tenis y camina al armario, saca un pequeño bolso de lona y se lo cuelga al hombro. Está hecho desde la primera vez que Harry le pidió que se fuera con él pero en ese momento el miedo lo retenía. Toma una chaqueta y la pasa por sus brazos cuidando no enredarse con el bolso. Camina deprisa hacía la puerta echando una última ojeada a la que hasta ahora es su casa. Abre la puerta sin ningún cuidado y corre escaleras abajo sin importarle el dolor que siente.

No sabe dónde se metió Tom, pero reza para no cruzarse en su camino mientras llega a la estación de trenes.

Camina en la oscuridad, su tren arribó hace unos minutos. Recorre las calles a prisa sintiendo el agotamiento apoderarse de él. Su cuerpo duele y tirita, el aire frío se cuela por las ligeras ropas que usa. Su cabeza se siente más pesada a cada paso, tiene hambre y no está seguro de cuánto más sus piernas puedan sostenerlo, pero no se detiene hasta que vislumbra la cafetería. Lo embarga una fuerza descomunal y echa a correr a pesar de saber que puede caerse allí mismo.

Llega hasta la puerta lateral que conduce a la casa de Harry y toca con fuerza.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Sabe que es tarde, pero tiene miedo de que Tom ya sepa y lo esté buscando.

Toca una vez más y entonces escucha una voz al interior y la puerta se abre.

—¡Santo cielo, Louis! ¿Qué pasó? —la mamá de Harry pregunta exaltada.

Louis no puede más al sentir el bajón de adrenalina abandonar su cuerpo y se desploma sin más.

El frío se ha ido y un olor dulzón familiar le inunda la nariz. Una frazada mullida y limpia lo cubre hasta la nariz manteniéndolo cálido. Aspira profundamente y el aroma familiar de Harry inunda sus fosas y sonríe automáticamente. Abre los ojos, pero la luz lo ciega y lo obliga a cerrarlos de nuevo, intenta nuevamente pero ahora despacio.

Está en una habitación espaciosa y limpia. El escritorio y la mesita de noche parecen vacíos, y unas maletas descansan en la esquina junto al armario. El equipaje de Harry, supone.

Escucha voces, pero no alcanza a comprender lo que dicen. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de su cuerpo es tan intenso que desiste al instante.

—¡Hey! Despertaste —dice Harry atravesando la puerta. Le da una sonrisa, pero puede ver vestigios de llanto y algo que no logra identificar en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo estás?

Harry se sienta en la orilla de la cama junto a Louis, alza su mano y la desliza suavemente por su mejilla y mandíbula. Louis cierra sus ojos al tacto sintiendo el resultado de los golpes en su piel, pero aun así el toque de Harry resulta reconfortante.

—Y-yo, no puedo volver. ¡No quiero! —su voz es rasposa dándose cuenta que le resulta difícil hablar debido a la presión que recibió su garganta. Cierra los ojos con fuerza para retener las lágrimas ante los traumáticos recuerdos vividos hace ¿una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Días? Imágenes del ataque se arremolinan en su cabeza y su respiración se vuelve agitada y el cuerpo comienza a temblarle sin ser capaz de evitarlo.

Harry lo toma por los hombros, pero Louis se suelta y niega con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones sin abrir los ojos.

—Tranquilo, Lou. Soy Harry —intenta nuevamente ahora tomando sus manos. Louis abre los ojos al instante, puede verse el temor en ellos, pero asiente debido a la seguridad que Harry le recuerda—. Shhh, solo respira. Inhala. Exhala. Estoy aquí —dice suave. Mira directamente a los ojos de Louis sin dejar de sonreír. Realiza las acciones mientras las dice para que lo imite, y Louis lo hace.

—¿Una _taza_? —balbucea Louis y Harry asiente.

—Así es, solo es una taza, bien. Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo —Harry comienza a trazar círculos en el dorso de las manos de Louis, luego sube lentamente hasta frotar sus brazos y su espalda hasta que finalmente lo atrae en un abrazo.

La respiración de Louis comienza regularizarse y toma en puños la parte superior frontal de la camiseta de Harry.

—Deberías dormir un poco, es tarde, Lou —susurra Harry contra el cabello de Louis.

—¿P-puedes quedarte conmigo? —pregunta Louis en un susurro.

—Siempre —dice mientras se desliza con Louis entre sus brazos hasta estar acostados y los cubre con la frazada para terminar besando la frente de Louis.

—Sostenme, Harry —pide Louis mientras se pega más al chico.

—Lo prometo, bebé. Ahora duerme —el chico de rizos le dice.

Harry canta hasta que Louis consigue dormirse, él no lo hace sin embargo. Mira al chico entre sus brazos, sereno e inocente a pesar de los vestigios de su vida esparcidos en su piel. No necesita escuchar qué pasó, lo sabe perfectamente y le duele en lo más profundo de su ser. Desearía tomar cada recuerdo doloroso de Louis y desecharlo para llenarlo de nuevas memorias hechas con base en amor.

Louis despierta con el delicioso aroma de galletas recién horneadas, ve a Harry acercarse hasta él llevando una bandeja; puede ver una taza humeante, algo de fruta y las galletas. También hay un par de pastillas, para el dolor, aclara Harry. Él sonríe ampliamente, no pudiendo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le preparo el desayuno; cree que la última vez que lo tomó en cama apenas cumplía diecisiete.

No come mucho, pero agradece una y otra vez a Harry y a su familia por permitirle quedarse en su casa. Harry simplemente sonríe, pero aún mantiene esa sombra en su mirada que sigue sin poder descifrar.

Harry quiere ir a la policía y denunciar a Tom por todo lo que le ha hecho a Louis, es lo único que se le ocurre para no ir él mismo y solucionarlo con sus propias manos; pero Louis todo lo que quiere es tomar una ducha y borrar los últimos años de su vida. Harry no está convencido, necesita que el maldito pague y sufra por convertir la vida de Louis en un infierno particular; desiste sin embargo cuando su mamá le dice que cada persona avanza a su ritmo y debe aceptar la decisión de Louis.

Louis ha pasado las últimas horas sumido en sus pensamientos, temiendo que Tom vaya con su mamá y la lastime o a sus hermanas; también le preocupa lo que pasará con su vida, no puede quedarse en Doncaster y mucho menos en Sheffield porque seguramente Tom lo encontrará, la cosa es que eso es lo único que conoce y es demasiado inseguro para lanzarse a lo que desconoce por su cuenta, así que cuando Harry le ofrece nuevamente que se vaya con él acepta sin dudarlo, porque de todos modos no tiene nada a qué aferrarse que no sea Harry. Harry le ha mostrado cariño y paciencia, y teme que eso termine tan pronto lo conozca. Louis no quiere arruinarlo, pero en su cabeza hay un montón de pensamientos que le dicen que en algún momento lo hará; y solo toma un instante en el que Harry sostiene su mano y deposita un beso en esta para que ahuyente todo lo negativo de su cabeza y crea que a partir de ahora su vida será diferente. De una buena forma diferente. Y sonríe, con las arruguitas de los ojos y todo lo que antes odiaba de él mismo, porque Harry de alguna forma las ama.

*

El piso de Harry en Londres es pequeño. Tiene dos habitaciones y un baño, una sala que se separa del comedor por una barra —todo de regular tamaño—, menos la espaciosa cocina llena de artefactos que no conoce. Louis piensa que es _perfecto_. El lugar tiene un aura acogedora que se apodera de él de inmediato, o tal vez solo sea que tiene _«Harry»_ impregnado por todos lados, lo que es aun mejor.

Las primeras semanas son difíciles para Louis. Harry se va desde temprano a clases y luego al trabajo por lo que está solo la mayor parte del día. Ve televisión, relee alguno de los libros que Harry le ha dado o se acurruca en su cama. No intenta cocinar o limpiar porque tiene miedo de arruinar algo en el hermoso lugar que ha construido el otro chico.

Antes odiaba que llegara la noche, pero ahora espera con ansias el atardecer y ver atravesar la puerta los alborotados rizos y la eterna sonrisa, para finalmente encontrarse con los verdes ojos que brillan intensamente cuando lo miran.

Cada vez que Harry cruza la puerta —antes de cualquier otra cosa — deposita un suave beso en la cabeza de Louis, no importando dónde se encuentre. Luego de cambiarse comienza a preparar la cena pidiéndole a Louis que lo ayude, todavía se pone nervioso, pero Harry lo calma con dulces palabras que lo alientan y guían hasta que lo consigue; y finalmente cenan. _Juntos_ , dice Harry antes de comenzar y Louis sonríe.

Encienden el televisor y se acurrucan en el sofá, al principio Louis se apartaba hasta una orilla con su cuerpo completamente rígido, pero Harry poco a poco lo atraía hasta que terminaba recargando su espalda contra su pecho.

Louis pide que le cuente su día, ignorando el televisor encendido. Cierra los ojos y se imagina a Harry picando y batiendo. Harry tomando notas. Harry sirviendo. Harry siendo feliz. Y esa es su parte favorita. Puede parecer una rutina simple y aburrida, pero para Louis es lo mejor que le ha pasado y Harry no puede pensar lo contrario.

*

Pasan dos meses antes de que Harry convenza a Louis de salir. Es un sábado y van a cenar «en algún lugar bonito y caro», según Harry. Louis se niega al principio, pero Harry insiste que deben celebrar, frunce el ceño pero no pregunta y termina aceptando.

Sus manos sudan y no deja de moverlas y juguetear con ellas. Hace bastante tiempo que no cena en ningún lugar que no sea su casa, Tom solía decirle que era un desastre con sus modales así que dejó de llevarlo a cenar para evitar avergonzarse. Harry nota lo inseguro que Louis se siente y toma una de sus manos entre las suyas con delicadeza, Louis quiere soltarse porque la suya está húmeda y no quiere que Harry se dé cuenta, pero él afirma su agarre, coloca un beso entre sus dedos y le sonríe.

Llegan al restaurante. Es italiano y lleno de luces. Hermoso. Entran al lugar y en vez de que Harry se deshaga de su mano, lo conduce hasta su mesa y en su cara no hay otra cosa más que orgullo y felicidad y no está seguro que la causa sea Louis Tomlinson.

La cena es deliciosa, algún tipo de pasta que Harry sugirió que probara. El ambiente es agradable. Suave música de violines y un piano. Delicados murmullos de las mesas contiguas, y nadie diciéndole lo que debe hacer. Harry ha sosteniendo su mano o acariciado su dorso en todo momento, le cuenta chistes malos que de todos modos lo hacen reír. Es tan distinto de todo lo que ha experimentado antes. No sabe si se debe a su acompañante, el lugar o la comida, pero es simplemente perfecto y definitivamente puede acostumbrarse a eso.

De regreso al departamento Harry compra una rosa y se la da, no tiene buenos recuerdos de las flores, pero piensa que tal vez sea un buen momento de crear nuevas memorias, acorde con su nueva vida.

Harry lo besa frente a la puerta de su habitación, pero una vez que Harry se aleja, Louis no suelta su cintura y lo lleva hasta su cama. Se besan un poco más hasta que sus labios arden y están hinchados, Louis se aferra a la cintura de Harry, y Harry recorre la espalda de Louis sobre su camiseta. Se duerme entre los brazos de Harry, sus rizos haciendo cosquillas en su frente y aspirando su dulce aroma que huele como a hogar.

A partir de esa noche sus sueños ya no le pertenecen más a Louis o a Harry, ahora son de ambos.

*

Es tres meses después cuando Louis finalmente habla con su madre y le sorprende saber que Tom jamás preguntó por él, le cuenta que lo último que habló con él fue sobre el increíble empleo que Louis consiguió y que lo mantiene viajando constantemente por lo que decidieron terminar su relación. Louis siente que algo en su pecho se libera y es como si perdiera cientos de libras.

Le cuenta a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió y donde está ahora, su madre dice que sabía que algo no estaba bien con ellos y le alegra que terminara porque que ahora lo escucha feliz. Manda saludos a las niñas y a Dan, prometiendo que los verá para su cumpleaños y Navidad.

Louis está feliz y Harry lo nota y se sorprende gratamente ante el inesperado beso que le da. Es la primera vez que Louis toma la iniciativa. Es libre, al fin se siente libre, y todo es gracias a Harry.

*

Es su cumpleaños y van camino a Doncaster a pasar las fiestas, su mamá lo ha convencido de llevar a la familia de Harry y todos aceptan a diferencia de lo que Louis pensaba.

Dan vuelta en una calle y logra ver la casa donde creció. Está nervioso, ahora es un poco más seguro de sí mismo, pero aún teme no poder controlarse entre una multitud. Se trata de su familia y la de Harry, se repite, y a pesar de que los conoce no ayuda en lo absoluto. Harry lo nota y una vez que aparca el auto se inclina dándole un beso en la sien y susurrándole al oído “es solo una taza, cariño”. Louis lo escucha y no puede evitar sonreírle. Recarga su cabeza en la frente de Harry y asiente articulando un _gracias_ con sus labios antes de bajar del auto.

La casa está cuidadosamente decorada. Hay guirnaldas, esferas y muérdago por todos lados y estar junto a Harry se siente justo como si así debía haber sido siempre. Sus chicas y Dan mezclándose con las de Harry tan naturalmente que solo encuentra una palabra para describirlo. Familia. Es lo que son ahora. Una familia que le pertenece a ambos, no solo a él, y a pesar de los muchos regalos que ha recibido por su cumpleaños, _eso_ es lo mejor que ha tenido nunca.

*

Louis está frustrado. Es el cumpleaños de Harry y quiere sorprenderlo, pero lo único que logra es hacer un lío en la cocina, y el pastel que tiene en el horno está a punto de quemarse. Trata de mantenerse sereno, pero aparecen ciertos recuerdos que martillean su cabeza que lo están poniendo ansioso. Toma un gran respiro y se pone a limpiar la cocina y terminar la pasta (que no luce como él la recuerda), y el pastel de orillas quemadas que a regañadientes arregla con cobertura de chocolate y no de limón como Harry prefiere para intentar ocultar el sabor.

 _Un fiasco._ Eso es lo que es.

Se da una ducha para calmar su humor, cuando termina se envuelve en una toalla y camina hacia el cuarto pero su reflejo lo detiene, quedando de frente al gran espejo. Se quita la toalla y nota que su abdomen ha crecido y sus piernas y brazos también. Su cuerpo tiene marcas en las que nunca se ha fijado con detenimiento. Sabe que las tiene, pero si las mantiene cubiertas puede pretender que no existen. Pero es una ilusión porque no se han ido y no lo harán. Piensa en Harry y sabe que cuando lo vea como en realidad es, dejará de mirarlo como hasta ahora lo hace y no está listo para que eso suceda.

Hay lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, hace _tanto_ que no llora que se sorprende, hay días en los que se acumulan en sus ojos pero logra ahuyentarlas. El recuerdo de Harry lo hace, excepto hoy.

Camina por la acera con pasos cortos no queriendo avanzar. Es la primera vez que sale solo. Se dirige al trabajo de Harry, el increíble restaurante italiano al que lo llevó en su primera cita, donde sus compañeros han organizado una pequeña reunión para festejar al chico. No quiere ir, pero es importante para Harry.

El lugar es tan hermoso como recuerda, solo que sin las luces encendidas debido a la hora. Harry se lanza a sus brazos en cuanto lo ve. Su sonrisa es grande y sus ojos brillan como lo hace cada vez que lo mira. Afloja su abrazo y captura sus labios de Louis en un familiar beso que le hace olvidar por un momento su día de mierda. Cuando se separan entrelaza sus manos y lo guía a través del lugar presentándolo como su novio ante sus compañeros. Unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos y lo hacen ruborizarse más de lo que ya está. No estaba seguro de cómo llamarle a su relación o qué consideraba Harry que son, pero esa simple palabra le llena el pecho tanto que cree que en cualquier momento reventará.

Todo va de maravilla hasta que ve la perfecta pasta del lugar y recuerda su pobre intento de comida, y lo único que quiere es correr al apartamento y asegurarse que Harry nunca la vea.

Harry se extraña al ver a Louis tensarse tan de repente y decide que es hora de irse.

—Son agradables —dice Louis una vez que están en el apartamento como respuesta a las preguntas que Harry le hace.

—Nick, es un pesado —dice Harry desde la cocina.

—Está bien —pero Harry se da cuenta que su respuesta es más por obligación que porque de verdad lo crea.

—Lou, ¿está todo bien?

Louis levanta la cabeza y ve a Harry abrir el refrigerador. Su corazón se detiene por un segundo.

—¡No! —es todo lo que exclama cuando Harry saca el recipiente con su pasta.

—¿Tú lo preparaste? —dice sorprendido mirando a Louis, pero solo puede ver la espalda del chico desapareciendo por la puerta del cuarto.

—¡Lou, Lou! Hey, cariño ¿qué pasa? —Harry dice dejando todo para seguirlo. Encuentra a Louis hecho un ovillo en la cama. No lo ve, pero por los espasmódicos movimientos de su cuerpo sabe que llora, camina hasta estar junto a él y lo abraza.  
Louis quiere apartarlo, pero no es lo suficientemente insistente, por lo que solo Harry lo rodea con sus brazos en el segundo intento.

Ninguno de los dos habla durante unos minutos, hasta que Louis se incorpora de entre los brazos de Harry y lo mira. Sus ojos están hinchados y las mejillas con rastros de lágrimas en ellas, Harry desea limpiarlas, pero sabe que Louis necesita su espacio en ese momento y se lo da.

—Perdón por ser una carga —la voz de Louis es baja e irregular, su respiración es agitada y apenas es comprensible lo que dice, pero tiene que decirlo—. Mereces algo mejor que lo que yo jamás podré ser.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —la voz de Harry es un chillido nervioso.

Louis niega con la cabeza.

—Por más que intente nunca lograré hacer nada por mi cuenta y t-tú no siempre estarás ahí para arregla mi desastre —Louis sorbe por la nariz. Pega su cara al pecho de Harry y pasa sus brazos por su espalda—. Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para que quieras quedarte por mucho tiempo.

—¡Eres lo suficientemente bueno para lograr lo que sea que te propongas! —dice Harry reteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos con rapidez—. Y no necesitas ningún Tom o Harry ni nadie para hacerlo. Tienes que darte cuenta de eso, Louis.

—Soy defectuoso, ¿sabes? Pensé que podía olvidarlo y comenzar de cero, ¡pero soy demasiado inútil! —Louis escupe las palabras cargadas de ira hacia él mismo—. ¡Y tengo todas estas marcas en mi piel que jamás me dejaran olvidar lo que soy! ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Harry! Y tú no eres el príncipe que me salva de la torre —le grita.

—¡No soy menos defectuoso que tú! —dice dejando caer las primeras lágrimas.

—¡Basta, Harry! Por favor —le suplica.

Harry se aparta de Louis y en un movimiento inesperado tira de su camiseta dejando su torso desnudo.

—También soy inútil y torpe y defectuoso. ¡Mira! —dice con la voz entrecortada. Señala su pecho y espalda. Pequeñas marcas irregulares y otras en forma de círculo y oscuras cubren su piel.

Quemaduras.

Louis deja escapar un alarido y mira a Harry lleno de dudas sobre lo que ve

—Mi padre me amaba demasiado —dice de forma sarcástica—, pero no podía soportar la idea de que su hijo fuera _maricón —_ su voz es pausada.

Louis se da cuenta que no le es sencillo hablar de eso, y completamente inconsciente de su acción toma su mano libre y entrelaza sus dedos dando un apretón que intenta reconfortarlo.

—Salí del clóset ante ellos cuando tenía doce, mi mamá y Gemma lo tomaron bien, pero él simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Me decía tantas cosas en cada oportunidad que tenía, palabras que no puedes imaginar puedan usarse como insultos. Él las volvió insultos. Luego, cuando las palabras dejaron de ser suficientes, comenzó. Nunca dije nada porque yo no era _normal_ y no podía hacer que por mi culpa mi familia se separara. Duró dos años. Yo lavaba las trastos sucios y mi papá llegó. Apestaba a alcohol. Entró en la cocina y no encontró lo que buscaba, pero me encontró a mí. Sostenía una botella y no sé cómo pasó pero de pronto estaba rota y la clavaba una y otra vez en mí. No son profundas, pero había sangre por todos lados y dolía tanto que me asusté. Ese día mi mamá enfermó y faltó al trabajo. Entró en la cocina gritando y pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero él solo decía que su hijo “no podía ser un marica de mierda”. Mi mamá intentó detenerlo y entonces la golpeó, no fue su intención, pero lo hizo. Ella cayó y se golpeó la cabeza quedando inconsciente. En ese momento me di cuenta que debía detenerlo. Podía lastimarme a mí, pero en cuanto golpeó a mi mamá supe que había cruzado el límite, y entonces lo golpeé. Perdió el equilibrio y estaba tan asustado que no intentó levantarse. No puede hacer nada más, estaba ido y si Gemma no hubiese llegado no sé qué habría pasado con nosotros. Cuando mi mamá se recuperó le pidió el divorcio —Harry dice sin tenerse.

—Pasé muchos años culpándome por destruir a mi familia hasta que mi mamá me hizo entender que él lo hizo en cuanto dejó que su miedo superara al amor. “El amor duele, pero no daña”, me dijo.

Louis se sonríe al reconocer esas palabas, las mismas que el chico le dijo meses atrás; pero su corazón duele. No cree que ese Harry, tan brillante y lleno de vida, pudo ser tratado así por su propio padre.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al notar el incesante llanto en el que está sumido Harry. Lo abraza y usa de todas sus fuerzas para transmitirle la tranquilidad que necesita, no sabe cómo hacerlo exactamente, pero siempre funciona cuando él lo hace.

—Soy defectuoso, Lou.

Harry solloza aferrándose a la espalda de Louis.

Louis recuerda todas las veces que se ha dicho eso a sí mismo por todas las veces que le dijeron cuán poco valía, pero Harry es maravilloso tal cual es. Se separa de Harry y totalmente seguro de su decisión saca su camiseta con mangas quedándose con el torso desnudo, sujeta la mano de Harry torpemente y la coloca sobre su piel caliente repitiendo las palabras exactas que le dijo el chico meses atrás, porque las cree.

—Todos lo somos, Haz.

Hay gruesas marcas en su espalda, algunas cicatrices repartidas en su tórax y una marca circular de lo que parecen dientes sobre el hueso de su cadera. Harry la observa, sus ojos muy abiertos clavados en la mordida. Posa su mano en esta y delinea los bordes lentamente con la yema de sus dedos. Louis se estremece sintiéndose expuesto, quiere cubrirse, pero no lo hace porque Harry se ha mostrado ante él como es y se lo debe.

Comienza a hablar mientras toca sus cicatrices en un movimiento descuidado y monótono. Su voz  es baja y constante, y necesita de todo su autocontrol para no soltarse a llorar allí mismo. 

—La primera vez que me golpeó fue por la ropa, jamás me golpearon con un cinturón ni nada parecido hasta ese día. Dolía tanto que falté a la universidad por dos días. Habrían sido más si no tuviera un trabajo que entregar —ríe con amargura—. Como puedes ver prefería usar cinturones o cualquier cosa de piel, tenía algo así como un kit de fuetes, lo gracioso es que jamás ha montado un caballo o siquiera estado cerca de alguno. Te sorprendería saber todas las clases que existen, mientras más pequeño más daño causa. Pero todo eso solo lo usaba cuando los golpes eran premeditados. Cuando explotaba de la nada usaba sus puños o cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano: platos, botellas, llaves, incluso el televisor —ríe nuevamente—. Lo siento, sé que no es gracioso, pero parece tan lejano que me gusta fingir que nunca pasó. Pero tengo esto —dice tocando su piel. Trata de sonar relajado, pero Harry percibe la tensión que hay en su voz—. Esta es la que más odio —toca la mordida sobre los dedos de Harry—. Quería que recordara a quién pertenezco. Como un caballo. ¡No quiero pertenecerle, Haz!

—No lo haces. Eres libre, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa siempre que decidas hacerlo, Lou —Harry solloza en su oído—. Capaz de amar a quien quieras —dice dejando cortos besos por su mandíbula—, y dejarte amar por quien tú elijas —recorre desde su cuello a sus clavículas dejando un rastro húmedo por los besos.

Louis suspira ante el contacto de la boca de Harry contra su piel, siente sus manos recorrer su espalda y su toque quema, pero no duele, nada de lo que le hace Harry lo lástima, por el contrario, es reconfortante.

—Eres hermoso, jamás lo dudes. Son parte de ti —dice tocando su marcas—, pero no determinan quien eres.

Harry se inclina sobre Louis y posa sus labios en la mordida durante unos segundos dando suaves roces no dejando un solo espacio sin besar. Louis toma el rostro de Harry y lo levanta, une sus labios con un delicado toque que pronto se transforma en necesidad. Harry rodea su cintura y lo atrae a él hasta que está sentado en su regazo y la piel de sus pechos desnudos se toca. Louis se aferra a sus hombros y juguetea descuidadamente con los rizos de la nuca de Harry provocando que leves jadeos salgan de su boca. Sus cuerpos arden y sus pulmones demandan por oxígeno, pero el sabor de sus labios es tan adictivo y su toque tan excitante, que no pueden controlarlo. Harry empuja a Louis sobre la cama, besa, chupa y saborea sus labios. Louis cierra los ojos y siente el calor abrasador que emana de la piel de Harry en cada sitio donde sus cuerpos se tocan. Recorre sus manos por la espalda palpando cada músculo y cada cicatriz, y se siente simplemente correcto, ahí con su respiración agitada y la energía brotando por cada poro. Ahí con el aroma de Harry a especias, vainilla y sudor mezclándose en su piel. Ahí con esos ojos verdes que brillan de una forma especial solo cuando lo ven a él. Ahí entre los brazos de Harry sujetando firmemente su cintura. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta que está justo donde quiere estar, donde siempre debió estar. Que su hogar es donde sea que Harry esté para sujetarlo cada vez que cae; en el lugar donde pueda sujetar a Harry cuando él lo necesite también.

Harry separa sus labios solo para comenzar a besar su cuello. Descuidados y ansiosos besos. Louis echa instintivamente su cabeza hacia atrás y Harry no pierde tiempo en atrapar la piel sensible de Louis entre sus dientes y dar un ligero apretón que Louis apenas nota.

—Eres tú, Harry. Siempre has sido tú —suspira fuertemente cuando está lo suficientemente concentrado y lejos de los toques de Harry que estremecen todo su ser. Su respiración es irregular y aumenta cuando la mirada de Harry se posa en la suya. Ojos oscuros y tan brillantes como no los ha visto nunca. Su boca se seca y todo lo que quiere hacer es besarlo de nuevo, pero necesita de todo su autocontrol para terminar lo que quiere decir—. Eres tú al único que quiero amar Harry, si estás dispuesto a amarme de vuelta.

Harry lo mira. Sus ojos arden y queman a Louis en cada lugar donde se posan y lo besa como única respuesta. Louis jadea al sentir las manos de Harry recorrer sus piernas deshaciéndose del resto de sus ropas, Louis lo ayuda con las propias.

Es suave y delicado. Lleno de caricias, besos y respiraciones agitadas. Sus jadeos son lo único que se escucha en la habitación y una que otra palabra ininteligible que se escapa de sus labios de vez en cuando.

Harry es cuidadoso en cada momento, tocando y besando cada rincón del cuerpo de Louis y mirando siempre a sus ojos, asegurándose de transmitirle lo importante que es para él desde que llegó a su vida.

Louis solo puede sentirse amado bajo la penetrante mirada de Harry que nunca abandona sus ojos. Las tiernas pero descuidadas caricias en su piel. Los embriagadores besos repartidos por su cuerpo. Los suaves jadeos que salen de su boca mientras unen sus almas en el interminable universo que han construido para ellos.

No hay tristeza ni arrepentimiento. No hay nada sucio ni morboso en lo que hacen. Pero hay un sentimiento tan nuevo y revitalizante para ambos que es palpable en cada fibra de su ser y es simplemente maravilloso.

—Te amo, Haz. Perdón por no darme cuenta antes —dice Louis apenas audible por su aún irregular respiración, y luchando fuertemente contra el agotamiento físico de su cuerpo y los adormecedores toques que Harry da en su cabeza.

—Te amo también, Louis, y habría esperado toda mi vida por ti —susurra Harry sintiendo la comisura de sus labios levantarse para formar una perezosa sonrisa.

Sus respiraciones se vuelven sincronizadas y lentamente pierden la conciencia de todo menos de sus cuerpos entrelazados. 

*

Las semanas transcurren y la confianza de Louis en sí mismo aumenta con los días y se vuelve bastante evidente la energía positiva que irradia;  Harry y todos lo notan.

Ha dejado de cubrir sus brazos a cada momento, puede que sea por el calor de la primavera, o tal vez un —poco—, que ya no hay manchas purpúreas o cicatrices visibles cubriéndolos. Últimamente sale a recorrer el vecindario cuando Harry está en la escuela o trabajando, ahora es capaz de mantener conversaciones simples con sus vecinos o los dependientes de los sitios donde acostumbra comprar.

Es en uno de sus _viajes_ de exploración donde se topa con una librería, la primera vez solo la observa desde afuera. Sus ojos se iluminan ante cada título de cada estante que logra ver desde su lugar detrás del cristal de la tienda. Sus manos se mueven con mente propia y las estira hasta que sus dedos chocan contra el frío cristal. Palpa la superficie esperando sentir la aspereza del papel y aspira queriendo inundarse del aroma a libro nuevo, viejo o guardado. Sonríe ante el vívido recuerdo y se aleja con parsimonia, prometiéndose volver pronto, lo cual hace.

Sus visitas son frecuentes y disfruta tanto de estar ahí, que no lo duda cuando James, el dueño, le ofrece contratarlo, aceptando rápidamente. Vacila mientras le dice a Harry, teme que pueda enojarse por no consultarlo con él, pero al contrario de lo que imaginó Harry brinca y agita sus manos en el aire antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y lo besarlo.

El trabajo no es perfecto, pero Louis lo ama. La paga no es muy alta pero es suficiente para sentirse útil y cooperar con los gastos del apartamento y —lo mejor—, es que puede guardar un poco para comprarse lo que quiera o regalarle algo a Harry. El horario está bien, puede tomar con calma el desayuno que Harry prepara, tiene una hora para su almuerzo y sale son el tiempo justo para preparar la cena antes de que Harry vuelva del trabajo. Le encanta los postres, pero evita prepararlo porque a Harry le gusta hacerlo y él le ayuda. La realidad es que Harry lo hace y Louis solo mira.

Lo mejor de su nueva vida es que no importa cuán exhaustivo ni molesto sea el día, siempre tiene tiempo de reír y hablar con Harry de todo y nada. Ver televisión acurrucados en el sillón o cambiar la letra de las canciones que no se saben cada vez que cocinan. Visitan a sus familias al menos una vez por mes —algo que Louis no recordaba cómo era y que realmente extrañaba. Y preparan tanto té y galletas como les es posible. Y su parte favorita es que al final siempre puede besar y acariciar, hacer el amor o simplemente acostarse con Harry hasta caer dormidos entre sus brazos.

Harry acostumbra visitarlo en la librería durante sus descansos en el restaurante, y Louis —aunque le costó aceptarlo— ha descubierto que los amigos de Harry no son del todo molestos ni intimidantes como pensaba.

Es en una de esas tardes en las que espera por Harry cuando se encuentra con Liam, su viejo amigo de la universidad. Louis está sorprendido y no puede evitar jalarlo y envolverlo con sus brazos. Toma a Liam con la guardia baja, pero en cuanto reacciona le devuelve el abrazo a Louis con tanta intensidad que piensa que sus pulmones se quedarán sin aire. Luego de unos segundos lo suelta y le pide a Liam que se siente con él mientras espera y su amigo lo hace sin chistar. Louis está feliz de verlo, pareciera que fue ayer cuando ellos y Niall rentaban un apartamento cercano a la universidad, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ambos están allí, en Londres como si nunca hubieran perdido contacto, la enorme sonrisa que se expande en su rostro lo delata. Es como si una parte de él, que no sabía que le faltaba, fuera puesta de vuelta en su sitio haciéndolo sentir completo.

Louis le da una muy resumida versión de su vida desde que _abandonó_ la universidad (exceptuando algunos detalles). Liam le cuenta de vuelta tomando su tiempo para no omitir nada. Habla de la universidad y de la vez que Niall estaba tan ebrio, que juraba ser la reencarnación de Grace Kelly, sobre todo lo mucho que él y Niall lo han extrañado durante los últimos años. Sobre su trabajo en Londres y la mala suerte de Niall y sus novias.

Liam se muestra genuinamente feliz de que Louis ahora esté con Harry, y le hace prometer que lo llamará para encontrase nuevamente como solían hacerlo, si no quiere tener al irlandés molestándolo al teléfono como grano en el culo; así que intercambian números y Louis no puede evitar reír porque sabe que Niall realmente lo haría.

Se despiden pero antes de que Liam se gire vuelve a estrecharlo en sus brazos y siente las lágrimas correr por el rostro de su amigo y no puede evitar soltar unas pocas también, y es que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron que no cree que en realidad esté recuperando su vida.

*

Está secando unos platos luego de una de las visitas de Niall y Liam cuando se decide, deja lo que está haciendo y camina hasta donde Harry, quien se encuentra terminando alguna tarea sentado en el sofá y se sienta junto a él

—¡Quiero volver a la universidad! —dice seguro sin esperar que Harry lo mire, pero el jugueteo de sus dedos deja en evidencia su nerviosismo.

Louis esperaba alguna palabra por parte de Harry, pero todo lo que obtiene es su penetrante mirada sobre él. Sus grandes ojos y sus rojos labios bien abiertos que le causarían risa si no estuviera tan preocupado por su reacción. Su seguridad se está esfumando ante el abrumador silencio de Harry y se reclama mentalmente por ser tan impulsivo.

—No lo haré si no estás de acuerdo —dice tratando de parecer indiferente, pero la decepción en su rostro es clara.

—Nada de eso, Lou. No debes permitir que alguien decida lo que debes y no hacer —Harry toma las manos de Louis entre las suyas acariciando sus nudillos para relajarlo antes de continuar—. ¡Y por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo! Es solo que me pone muy, muy feliz escucharte hablar así, es todo —dice limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos

—Estaba tan asustado de que te enfadaras.

—Jamás te haré daño. Y sabes que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, incluso cuando nadie te apoye, ¿bien? —Harry le dice con voz suave y acuna el rostro de Louis en sus manos.

Louis asiente y lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. —Lo sé.

Y lo besa. Fuerte y profundo.

*

Caminan por las calles hacia su apartamento. Louis salta y chilla como niño en la mañana de navidad, atrae algunas miradas pero no le puede importar menos mientras Harry esté a su lado, y lo está.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Gracias! —dice Louis picoteando los labios de Harry en cuanto están en la seguridad de su hogar—. Significa mucho para mí que me acompañaras hoy —se aferra a la cintura del chico con fuerza y lo arrastra hasta la sala de estar.

—Todo lo que te importe a ti me importa a mí —dice Harry abrazándolo de vuelta mientras se deja caer en el sofá llevándose consigo a Louis—. Y no voy a dejarte hasta que te canses de mí.

—O tú de mí —entierra su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Harry y aspira el aroma de su camiseta.

—Eso jamás pasará, Lou —dice firmemente besándolo en la barbilla.

—Te amo —da un último beso en sus labios y se separa—. ¡No puedo creer que iniciaré en septiembre!

Llena la mesa de todos los folletos que consiguió en la universidad y repasa cada instante de su reciente visita. Harry sonríe al ver el brillo en los ojos de Louis y ser, en parte, causante de él.

—Iba a dejarla, sabes —dice Harry mientras lo ayuda a organizar folletos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta distraídamente.

—La universidad, pensaba dejarla.

Louis deja lo que hace y vuelve su atención total hacía Harry, su ceño está fruncido pidiendo que le explique. —¿Por qué lo harías?

—No tenía ganas de nada. Quería encontrar algo que me hiciera saber que seguía vivo. Louis ladea su cabeza sin lograr comprender lo que escucha, Harry quita los folletos de sus manos y lo atrae aferrándose a su cuerpo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mi papá? —Louis asiente—, pasé todos estos años tratando de que estuviera orgulloso de mí, pero él ni siquiera podía mirarme. Se reunió con Gemma un par de veces y sé que hablaron de mí, quería que me dijera que no estaba decepcionado de mí. ¿Te conté que murió? —Louis suelta un sorpresivo jadeo y niega frenéticamente.

—Hace poco más de un año. Infarto fulminante. Días antes hablé con él y se disculpó de todo lo que me hizo y todo quedó en orden, y yo debería estar bien con eso, porque después de todo era lo que necesitaba, pero no lo estaba. Ya no tenía nada que probar y todavía sentía que me faltaba algo. Todo lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz un día dejó de hacerlo y yo necesitaba sentirme vivo de nuevo. Por eso pensaba dejarla; quería irme y buscar un sentido por el que vivir, entonces te conocí y poco a poco los espacios se llenaron. Tus ojos y tu rostro confundido me recordaba un poco a mí y yo solo sentí que debía protegerte. Después me di cuenta lo maravilloso que eres y sabía que no quería nada más en mi vida que no fueras tú. Gracias, Lou.

Harry lo mira y ve la sonrisa en su rostro que se inclina hacia abajo y besa su frente con toda la dulzura de la que es capaz.

Louis levanta su cara y observa todo lo que puede desde su posición. La mandíbula. Los rizos que caen por todos lados. Sus largas pestañas. Se estira un poco hasta besar el punto donde se conecta el cuello con su mandíbula y aspira el aroma de Harry. Siente como el chico se estremece con sus actos y sonríe por ser él quien es capaz de hacer que Harry se estremezca.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Me devolviste la vida, yo pienso que es mucho —exhala a causa del rose de los labios de Louis por su barbilla.

—Tú me salvaste la vida, creo que estamos a mano —bromea, pero Harry se tensa y se da cuenta que algo anda mal.

—Louis, no me dejes —su voz tiembla—. No quiero perderlo todo de nuevo.

Louis sale de entre los brazos de Harry y lo mira. Harry muerde el interior de su mejilla, tiene los ojos cristalizados por lo que voltea su cara y evita los ojos de Louis.

El corazón de Louis se aprieta frente a la imagen de un Harry vulnerable y temeroso.

—No podría, Haz —dice gentilmente mientras traza los pómulos del chico con sus dedos—. Estás condenado a pasar esta vida conmigo, Styles. Y por favor, tú tampoco me dejes —dice, la fragilidad en su voz evidente.

Mira a Harry en busca de su respuesta. Harry sonríe ampliamente y lo atrae a su boca dándole un intenso beso. Harry lo detiene, pero no se aparta. Tiene la sonrisa grande y los ojos brillantes que Louis ama porque son solo para él, y Harry al fin contesta.

—Creo que estamos predestinados en esta y todas nuestras vidas restantes a estar juntos.

Louis suelta una sonora carcajada.

—¿De qué hablas Harold? —dice cantarinamente y aparece una sonrisa que se extiende hasta sus ojos.

Harry ciñe su cintura y entrecierra divertido los ojos por el nombre.

—Digo que prometo encontrarte en nuestras próximas vidas. Estamos destinados a enamorarnos —Louis podría reír ante las disparatadas palabras de Harry, pero se limita en asentir.

—Lo estamos —Louis le da un rápido beso y pregunta—. Y qué si esta es nuestra última vida, ¿ah? —Eleva una ceja en dirección a Harry intentando parecer serio.

—Entonces tenemos que aprovecharla —se apodera de los labios de Louis y jala su cintura hasta que está sentado en su regazo.

Se besan durante unos segundos sin prisa, saboreando sus labios. Presionando sus cuerpos como si quisieran mezclar sus pieles. Harry para abruptamente y se echa un poco hacia atrás, Louis gruñe y va a protestar cuando se topa con la cara de Harry. Ojos muy abiertos y sonrisa amplia e inmóvil que podría estar pintada. Ambos hoyuelos bien marcados en sus mejillas y Louis piensa que emula un muñeco de ventriloquia, sin embargo, no le asusta. Está a punto de decir algo cuando Harry lo interrumpe.

—¡Quiero hacer algo! Acompáñame —dice Harry poniéndose de pie y levantando consigo a Louis para luego ponerlo en el suelo.

Revisa sus cosas asegurándose que lleva todo y luego camina arrastrando consigo a Louis.

Louis se deja hacer con la confianza totalmente puesta en el chico. Lo mira fijamente mientras Harry conduce y puede ver la felicidad de Harry pintada en su rostro. No tiene idea adónde se dirigen, porque Harry no ha querido decir nada al respecto, pero esa es la cosa con Harry, puede confiar plenamente en él sin preocuparse de salir lastimado. Así que no insiste.

—¡Estás loco, Styles! No puedo creer que lo hicieras —dice Louis entrando al departamento seguido de Harry—. Estás completamente loco.

Harry abraza a Louis posando sus manos sobre su estómago, apoya la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo y comienza a besarlo en el cuello.

—Estoy enamorado —dice llevando a Louis hasta el sofá.

Louis ríe contra el pecho de Harry.

—¿Por qué una taza, loco?

—Tengo una sirena, ¿por qué no una taza? —Besa la mejilla del otro chico y lo apega a su cuerpo—. Y porque me recuerda a ti. A nosotros… y porque te amo.

—Sé lo que significa una taza para mí, pero por qué escogerla para representarme. Nuestra relación quiero decir —dice Louis mientras recorre el vendaje que cubre el pequeño diseño en el brazo de Harry —Hubieras usado mi cara si tan seguro estás de esto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, amor —dice Harry riendo —, te parece sobre la mariposa, en mi espalda o dónde.

—¡Solo bromeo! En serio Harry, no quiero mi cara pintada en tu piel —se apresura a decir Louis viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry—, pero ya en serio. Dijiste que había una excelente razón, y no digas que soy yo, Styles.

Louis apunta el pecho de Harry con su dedo, Harry lo atrapa con una mano y lo lleva a su boca para besarlo antes de que hable nuevamente.

 —Recuerdas que la vida es tan simple como una taza, ¿no? —Louis asiente sabiendo lo que Harry quiere decir—. Pues bien, ahí lo tienes, el mundo es una taza con una infinidad de posibilidades. Yo prefiero el té si me lo preguntas.

—Entonces… ¿lo importante es lo que hay adentro? —dice Louis alzando una ceja en dirección de Harry.

—En realidad todo es importante, cuando una taza se astilla el líquido se derrama, lentamente tal vez, pero lo hace; o puede que la taza sea hermosa, porcelana china si quieres, pero sin contenido no es útil, es un cascarón vacío. Y ese es el error que la mayoría comete, quitarle el valor a las cosas.

Louis asiente pensando las palabras de Harry.

—Pero la taza puede romperse.

—La reemplazas —Harry se encoje de hombros—. La taza es solo la apariencia, importa, pero no es irremplazable. El contenido, sin embargo, es lo que le da sentido a todo. Pero uno _complementa_ a lo otro.

—Pero si se cae cuando la usas pierdes su contenido. No hay oportunidad de salvarlo, y qué si es todo lo que había. Hay sustancias irremplazables, qué haces entonces, ¿ah?

Harry piensa durante unos minutos mirando fijo hacía la venda de su brazo.

—Entonces creas nuevas: Más ricas. Más especiales. Más maravillosas. Cuando haces algo bueno lo que sigue debe ser mejor. Es nuestra obligación. La regla —dice viendo la confusión en el rostro de Louis

—¿Regla de quién? —bufa—. Según tú.

—La regla de Harry Styles, sí. Búscalo en mi manual, aparece junto a la regla de los tatuajes de sirena y mariposas. Todos deberían usarla.

Louis ríe estrepitosamente y Harry puede apreciar el dulce sonido que hace al reír porque hace tiempo que Louis ha dejado de cubrir su sonrisa y tampoco limita sus ganas de reír o carcajearse, simplemente lo hace. Harry piensa en lo afortunada que es su vida desde que Louis está con él y no puede ocultar la felicidad en su rostro.

—Me gusta —Louis asiente efusivamente mirando a Harry— ¿Qué dices? Cómo me veré con el complemento de tu taza en mi brazo.

—Perfecto —dice Harry luego de fingir que lo piensa—. Tú me complementas no importa qué te pongas.

*

—¿París? ¡Wow! Eso es impresionante, Boo.

—¡Lo sé! Ni siquiera pude negarme, hizo todo para que no pudiera decirle que no. ¿Dónde las pongo?

—En la parte alta de la alacena cariño, no quiero que las gemelas las encuentren. Ven, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo —dice su madre palmeando la silla junto a ella.

—París es su sueño —Louis se sienta y recarga sus codos en la encimera mientras habla—. Ha planeado esto por años, pero no me dijo que tenía todo listo hasta después de su examen final. Ya me había matriculado y aún así arregló los tiempos de forma que no nada interfiera entre sí. Dijo que era un perfecto regalo de aniversario.

Hay una sonrisa sutil que no desaparece de su rostro. Su madre no puede ocultar la felicidad de ver a su hijo disfrutando su vida. Hay felicidad, confianza y amor auténtico exudando por cada poro de su piel del que ella puede ser testigo.

—Parece un gran plan —Louis asiente—. ¿Cuándo se van?

—Estaremos aquí esta semana y luego tomaremos nuestro vuelo a París.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes —dice su madre estrechando su cuerpo con fuerza—. No te olvides de llamar.

—Jamás. Espero no te canses de tenerme aquí toda la semana.

Hablan un poco más hasta que sus hermanas lo arrastran a la sala de estar y le obligan —o no— a ver una película con ellas. Cenan juntos y después de arropar a las gemelas decide que es hora de irse.

*

La semana pasa más deprisa de lo que le gustaría, pero está ansioso por andar de la mano de Harry por las calles parisinas.

Ve a Harry salir por la puerta del personal, lleva una charola llena de lo que ha horneado y lo acomoda en una de las vitrinas, en cuanto termina le da una sonrisa y Louis se la devuelve automáticamente.

—¿Estás listo para irnos? —se acerca a Louis y rodea su cintura antes de besarle la nariz.

—No puedo creer que mañana estaremos en ¡París! —Louis rodea la cintura de Harry y se acurruca en su pecho aspirando su aroma.

—Primero hay que sobrevivir a la cena con tus hermanas y después pensar en París.

Las agudas carcajadas que salen de la boca de Louis hacen que la cubra para aminorar el sonido.

—Las haces ver como soldados furiosos.

—Peor, hermanas furiosas —contraataca abriendo sus ojos exageradamente.

—Solo es Lottie, pero en secreto le agradas. Lo juro. Además lo único que importa es que a mí me agrades, Styles.

—Te amo.

El corazón de Louis se agita en su pecho como cientos de metales al acercarse a un imán. Harry continúa teniendo poder sobre él en formas que no puede explicar. Se para en las puntas de sus pies y besa una de las mejillas de Harry, justo donde aparece el hoyuelo que tanto ama.

—Lo sé —dice, pero Harry sabe que es un _también te amo_ —. ¡Tu mamá! Hay que ayudarla, anda. 

Ambos caminan fuera del local y toman algunas cajas del auto de la madre de Harry para llevarlas adentro. Louis sale detrás de Harry mientras Anne permanece acomodando los productos.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí, cariño —dice una voz rasposa y grotesca que Louis reconoce con pesar.

Louis se congela automáticamente. Levanta la vista y lo ve. Ahí frente a él se encuentra Tom. Su boca está seca y su garganta se cierra impidiéndole respirar. Aprieta tan fuerte la caja que sostiene que sus dedos se ponen blancos y la caja cruje. No puede hablar y no piensa nada más que en Tom haciéndole daño justo como lo hacía antes.

Tom camina hacia él con rapidez. Quiere retroceder, pero sus pies parecen pegados al piso, siente el miedo corriendo por sus entrañas cuando ve la mano de Tom levantarse en su dirección. Louis chilla no siendo capaz de decir nada más.

—¡No lo toques!

La voz de Harry resuena en su cabeza y Louis sale de su trance.

—Pero claro, el pequeño Louis no puede hacer nada bien por sí solo y necesita a su niñera —escupe con sorna el hombre. 

Harry suelta la caja que sostiene y se apresura hacia Tom. Louis lo detiene y niega con la cabeza intentando tranquilizar a Harry. Puede ver el enojo invadir sus venas y no quiere que Harry ensucie sus manos por alguien como Tom.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tom? —su voz es tranquila no reflejando lo que en realidad siente.

—Qué atrevimiento cariño, pero no quieras jugar al adulto conmigo.

Las palabras de Tom aún cimbran su cuerpo, pero ya no causa el mismo efecto en él, así que lo mira directo a los ojos. Algo que antes no era capaz de hacer.

—Lo que teníamos terminó, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que…

—Pero que equivocado estás, Louis. Porque nadie se mete con mi mierda. ¿Recuerdas? Si no puedes entender eso… —Tom corta sus palabras sacando una pistola de la parte trasera del pantalón, apuntándolo directo al pecho.

Louis jadea perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. La caja que sostiene se le resbala de sus manos debido al temblor de sus manos. Sus rodillas se debilitan y toma todas las fuerzas que tiene para no desplomarse allí mismo.  Siente el calor de Harry pegarse a su espalda. Quiere decirle que se aleje, que lo deje a él resolver sus problemas. Intenta hablar pero le es imposible articular palabra

—Yo te amaba, Louis, pero tomaste tu decisión ¡y rompiste tu promesa! Y adivina qué, también tomé la mía, pero yo nunca rompo mis promesas. ¡Eres mío o de nadie! _Cariño_.

Lo siguiente ocurre en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Louis.

Escucha el primer disparo y un calor abrasador le atraviesa el abdomen y pierde el equilibrio. Hay dos, tres, cuatro disparos más y mientras  siente su cuerpo caer ve a Harry frente a él dando movimientos frenéticos mientras lucha con Tom. Quiere correr y empujar el arma, gritarle a Tom que se detenga, pero su cuerpo no responde, solo siente un ardor quemándole el cuerpo por todos lados y pesadez en sus ojos luchando por cerrarse.

Hay gritos y gente se arremolina entre ellos, pero todo parece lejano. Como si los separara del resto una espesa bruma.

Ve a Harry desplomarse hacia adelante rígido, no ve a Tom, pero ni se inmuta en buscarlo, lo único que necesita es Harry.

—¡Harry! —es su voz la que se oye, pero es incapaz de reconocerla. Parece que viene de un sueño lejano que apenas recuerda, pero el dolor de su cuerpo le hace saber que es real.

Usando todas las fuerzas que tiene se arrastra hasta llegar a Harry. Hay sangre empapando su espalda y el suelo se cubre con rapidez. Su vista se nubla y a tientas busca las manos de Harry, encuentra una de ellas y se aferra a esta. Se arrastra un poco más para poder mirar su rostro. La piel de Harry ha perdido el color, sus labios son cenizos y sus ojos están cristalizados pero no hay rastro de lágrimas.

Harry lo mira y se esfuerza tanto por sonreírle que su corazón se quiebra.

—¡He-ey! —aspira—. No-o, no llore-es —se escucha como un globo al desinflarse—. Es-ss toy biee-en.

Su respiración es lenta y su pecho sube y baja con demasiada intensidad en busca de más aire.

Lágrimas empapan el rostro de Louis y apenas las nota. Harry levanta la mano que tiene libre, pero no llega más allá de su cabeza y la deja caer. Louis la toma y la posa en su mejilla. Sabe qué es lo que Harry quiere hacer. Es lo que siempre hace. Limpiar sus lágrimas cuando llora y acunar sus mejillas. Hay algo pegajoso y caliente en la mano de Harry y se da cuenta que es su sangre.

—Tod-do va —inhala pesadamente—  ess tar b-bie-en. So-o…

Su cabeza está gritando, su mente le pide que haga algo, él lo quiere pero no sabe cómo ayudarlo y tiene que conformarse viendo que la vida del hombre que ama se escape de su cuerpo.

—Shhh, lo sé. —Le sonríe, hace la única cosa que cree capaz de hacer y canta para Harry y para él, la misma canción que tantas otras veces escuchó de labios de Harry cantar. La que él se canta cuando tiene un mal día.

Louis siente que su cabeza gira, su nuca se vuelve pesada y le resulta difícil mantener su cabeza en alto, de pronto todo se vuelve borroso. Escucha ruidos y trata de adivinar qué son pero la mano de Harry es arrancada de la suya y la desesperación lo invade. Gritos salen de su boca llamando a Harry, trata de ir tras él, pero algo se lo impide. Levanta la cabeza y ve el rostro de Harry flotar sobre él. Observa sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello desordenado y un casi imperceptible beso que Harry le manda antes de que todo se torne negro.

*

La primera vez que despierta le es difícil abrir sus ojos, pero luego de unos intentos lo consigue. Está en una habitación demasiado iluminada que lo hace parpadear repetidas veces, cuando consigue acostumbrarse a la luz ve a una mujer vestida de blanco junto a él. Harry es lo primero que viene a su mente, pero antes de poder preguntarle la enfermera sostiene sus manos sobre su cabeza y cree ver una jeringa, intenta decir algo pero sus parpados se vuelven pesados y todo es oscuro de nuevo.

Cuando vuelve a despertar nota que la luz es tenue, algo se mueve a su lado y ve a su mamá aproximarse hacia él y lo abraza. Se da cuenta de la cánula es su mano cuando intenta abrazarla de vuelta, así que se limita a palmear su espalda con su mano libre.

Su madre le sonríe, pero sus ojos están hinchados. Louis está un poco confundido, quiere saber qué pasó porque no logra recordar mucho.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta. Su voz es rasposa por la falta de líquidos.

Su mamá se percata y le acerca un vaso de agua con una pajilla para que beba antes de responder.

—Apareció, Tom, ¿lo recuerdas?

Y como si el nombre hubiera activado un interruptor en su cabeza todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido vuelven a él. Su corazón se detiene y mira a su madre pidiendo respuestas, cuando ella no dice nada Louis hace la única pregunta que le interesa.

—¿Y Harry?

Su madre no responde de inmediato, pero su rostro lo dice todo, sin embargo necesita escucharlo.

—Mamá… ¿Dónde está?

—Bebé, él… —la voz de su madre se quiebra y se aclara la garganta para poder continuar—. Lo siento tanto, Boo. Intentaron, pero...

Las palabras de su madre quedan suspendidas y él ya no puede escucharla más. Su cuerpo pierde el calor, el aire no llega a sus pulmones, su cabeza comienza a girar provocándole náuseas y su pecho duele, pero no es el dolor físico al que está acostumbrado. Eso es diferente, como es todo lo que se refiere a Harry. Balbucea cosas ininteligibles y grita pidiendo a Harry, porque Harry es lo único que necesita.

—¡Lo prometiste, lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! —sus gritos llenan el cuarto. Su voz quebrada le retumba en los oídos. Su garganta raspa y duele a cada palabra que dice, pero no puede parar—. ¡Eras mi familia! ¡Íbamos a formar nuestra propia familia! ¡Teníamos planes! ¡Teníamos planes!

Grita tanto que su voz ahora es un susurro, pero las lágrimas no paran. Está alterado y lucha por arrancarse todo lo que tiene conectado al cuerpo, pero hay personas sobre él intentando detenerlo. Trata de removerse de su toque, pero le es imposible porque su cuerpo pierde fuerza y todo se vuelve pesado y volátil.

_«¡No me abandones!»_

_«¡Te necesito!»_

Es lo último de lo que es consciente que piensa antes de caer en la inconsciencia una vez más.

*

Han pasado dos días desde que le dieron la noticia, también sabe que Tom se disparó mientras forcejeaba con Harry y tampoco vivió, pero no lo hace sentir mejor. No come ni habla y se niega a recibir visitas. Solo duerme y llora y pide perdón. Un perdón que no va a llegar porque el único que puede dárselo es Harry, y él ya no puede hacerlo. La culpa lo consume por dentro, lo que más anhela es volver a verlo y no está dispuesto a esperar.

La puerta de su habitación se abre, cierra los ojos esperando que quien sea entienda el mensaje y lo deje solo. Las pisadas se aproximan hasta que se detienen junto a él y puede escuchar el sillón junto a él hundirse. Quiere gritarle que se largue y lo deje morir en paz, pero antes de que pueda intentarlo el desconocido habla.

—Escuché que no lo has pasado muy bien —dice una voz suave y familiar.

Sus ojos se aprietan y lágrimas escurren a través de sus párpados sin pedirle permiso, abre los ojos para decirle que lo deje, pero al toparse con los verdes ojos y la bella sonrisa de la mamá de Harry todas sus defensas caen. No puede echarla porque ella también ha perdido a Harry, y… Su corazón se rompe una vez más y ya no puede ignorarlo.

Su llanto es fuerte y sus sollozos se ahogan por su respiración agitada. Siente el tacto suave y cálido de la mano de Anne en la suya, quiere soltarla, pero se aferra a ella sin embargo. Es lo más cercano a Harry que jamás tendrá y lo necesita.

—Perdón.

Sabe que eso es nada comparado con lo que hizo, pero no hay palabras o acciones o lo que sea capaces de acercarse a lo que él le quitó.

Harry no volverá por nada de lo que él haga.

—No hay nada de malo en llorar, querido —su voz es firme, pero aún así puede notar que está triste.

—Anne, no… —solloza. Aprieta sus párpados para evitar encontrarse con los ojos verdes que tantos recuerdos y dolor le traen—. ¡Te quite a tu hijo!

Y duele.

Admitirlo es más difícil que asumirlo, y decirlo más que pensarlo. Pero decirlo a la madre de Harry duele más que solo decirlo. Lo vuelve real. Demasiado real. Pero de verdad lo siente. ¡Joder! Que lo hace, y necesita decirlo. Necesita el perdón de Harry, aunque para eso es tarde.

—¡No! Louis. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó.

La mano de Anne aprieta la suya y en su rostro hay una sonrisa gentil y hermosa que es como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Como si Harry siguiera con vida.

—¡Los disparos eran para mí! —necesita decirlo. Asimilar que no es una pesadilla—. Y si no me hubiera conocido ahora estaría en París cumpliendo sus sueños. ¡Yo soy el que debería estar muerto, no Harry! —grita sin poder contener su llanto.

—Harry hizo lo que creyó correcto para protegerte porque te amaba —lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de ella y no tardan en descender por sus mejillas—. Y me imagino que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por él.

Él lo habría hecho. Él quiso hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no respondió y Harry pagó las consecuencias.

Se traga en nudo en su garganta y habla.

—¿Y si fue tan correcto por qué está muerto? ¿Si es correcto por qué me siento culpable? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? —Toma aire y con la voz temblorosa y apenas audible agrega—. ¿Si es correcto por qué duele tanto?

Los brazos de Anne se envuelven a su cuerpo y la escucha llorar. Él toma su espalda con su mano libre y también llora.

—Si pudiera cambiaría todo, juro que lo haría —dice Louis luego de un rato sin poder retirarse de los brazos de Anne.

—Harry no lo cambiaría, y yo tampoco.

Louis no da crédito a lo que escucha. Rompe el abrazo, está a punto de preguntar pero Anne se adelanta.

—Perdí a mi hijo hace muchos años, Louis. Cuando pasó lo de su padre Harry jamás volvió a ser el mismo; toda las cosas que lo hacían ser él, simplemente se fueron. Gemma y yo intentamos ayudarlo, y él solo actuaba para complacernos, pero no era feliz. Luego su padre le pidió perdón, y parecía que había vuelto a ser el mismo chico alegre y luego Des murió y se vino en picada. Iba a dejar la escuela cuando te conoció.

Louis recordaba eso.

 —Pensé que no te había dicho.

—Soy su madre, Louis. —Ella intenta sonreír, pero solo logra una mueca, así que continúa—. El día que te conoció volvió a cocinar. Hacía de todo: comida, postres. Cantar y estaba esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara. Fue como si hubiese vuelto a la vida, pero mejor, mucho mejor. En toda su vida jamás lo vi tan feliz ni tan leal a sí mismo como lo fue el último año. Me encantaría que estuviera vivo. ¡Dios sabe que sí! Pero si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo ahora solo tendría un cuerpo consumiéndose en tristeza y no estoy segura de haber soportado perder a mi hijo otra vez. Lo que más deseaba era verlo feliz. Creo que ningún padre quiere ver morir a su hijo, pero todos queremos que mueran siendo felices, y tú le diste eso a Harry, Louis. Y de eso sí eres el responsable, querido. No te atormentes, Harry no lo habría querido así.

Anne desliza su pulgar y limpia las mejillas de Louis sonriendo, algo tan característico de Harry que hace que su corazón se apriete en su pecho.

—¿Y cómo lo hago sin él aquí? Si yo fui su felicidad, él era la mía. ¿Cómo se vive cuándo pierdes al amor de tu vida?

Sus preguntas son una súplica. Quiere creerle, porque detrás de ella hay una parte de Harry que le habla y él no puede negarle eso.

—Como todos a quienes les rompen el corazón. Como yo lo hice y como tú lo harás —Anne sonríe cual niña pequeña, y puede ver los hoyuelos marcarse en su mejilla. Uno más que el otro, justo como le sucedía a Harry.

Su cuerpo se llena de una mezcla extraña de júbilo, tristeza, paz y dolor; que por extraño que parezca, lo reconforta.

—Encuentra una razón, dale sentido a tu vida, pero sea lo que escojas hazlo para ti. Yo tenía a Gemma y Harry, y lo que más deseaba era que cuando crecieran y tuvieran su propia familia, yo fuera esa persona que ellos pusieran a su lado orgullosos de decir “es mi madre”. Quería que al mirar al pasado estuviera feliz y satisfecha de lo que hice. Desahógate y deja esto atrás. Ve y termina la escuela y cumple todos los sueños que planeaste. Viaja, diviértete y enamórate otra vez. Haz que tu familia esté orgullosa, y nosotras y Harry desde donde sea que esté también, pero sobre todo tú. Porque el día que comiences a amarte a ti mismo, ese día serás capaz de hacer lo imposible.

Están en silencio un rato y hasta que Louis habla de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo superas? —boquea al no ser capaz de controlar su voz.

—No lo haces, solo aprendes a vivir con eso, y con el tiempo incluso te ayuda.

Una vez más se quedan en silencio, Louis mira a la mujer que está con él y recuerda a Harry, no solo en cómo se ve, no. Es su esencia y la tranquilidad que le transmite, se siente justo como si Harry le estuviese hablando.

—Anne —suspira. La mira a los ojos porque es lo que necesita—, ¿podrías perdonarme? Yo no puedo si… Por favor —saca el aire de sus pulmones y encoge sus hombros.

Anne asiente y lo mira, y es la forma como su madre lo hace. Dulce y conmovida por cualquier cosa que haga.

—Te perdono, Louis. Y ahora perdónate tú, porque quiero que seas feliz y Harry lo habría querido también, querido.

—Gracias. —Le toma la mano y la lleva a sus labios besando en sus nudillos—. Harry estaba orgulloso de que fueras su madre.

Ella se deshace del agarre y rebusca entre su bolso ante la mirada expectante de Louis.

—Esto te pertenece —dice dejando un sobre es su mano—. Y creo que deberías reconsiderar esto —deja un sobre más delgado—. No te olvides de nosotras, querido —dice mientras deposita un beso en su mejilla para luego salir.

*

Es de noche y está completamente muerto, ha sido un largo día para él y todo lo que quiere es descansar. Coloca el último grupo de libros en la estantería que continúa ordenando. Pasa sus dedos por el lomo de los libros y aspira el aroma del papel. Mira sus dedos —concretamente al aro de plata que descansa en su dedo—, lo toma con delicadeza cual pieza de porcelana y cierra los ojos ante los recuerdos que el objeto le trae.

 

_¡París! No puede creer que se dejó convencer por su madre y la de Harry, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Está aquí en la ciudad del amor tratando de reparar su corazón roto. No tiene idea de lo que hará con el dinero que Harry le dejó. No quería aceptarlo, pero las chicas Styles son más tercas de lo que alguna vez imaginó, ahora está seguro que debe ser genética. Camina a la ventana y aspira el aire fresco, ve las luces, los edificios y escucha los sonidos de la vida nocturna parisina._

_Es precioso._

_Le encantaría tener a Harry para compartir este momento. Suspira y camina de vuelta a la cama. Abre el cajón de la mesita de noche y saca el pequeño paquete que le dio Gemma después de hacerle prometer que lo abriría únicamente cuando estuviera instalado en su cuarto de hotel. Quita la bolsa de tela que lo envuelve y saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Pasa sus dedos disfrutando de la suave textura antes de abrirla. Hay una nota. La toma y ve un anillo de plata sin más adorno que una franja negra al centro. Su corazón brinca en su pecho y su respiración se acelera. Mira la nota y la lee:_

**_“La vida es una taza de té que debemos disfrutar, y quiero compartir la mía contigo…”_ **

**_Sinceramente tuyo, Harry E. Styles._ **

_Recorre el aro metálico con sus dedos y lee la inscripción —«compleméntame»y sus iniciales— antes de ponérselo. Preciso. Como todo lo que Harry hacía. Ya hay lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y asiente enérgicamente._

_—¡Acepto, Harry! ¡Acepto!_

 

La campanilla de la puerta suena sacándolo de golpe de sus recuerdos. Hay un chico de cabello negro caminando hacia la caja. Quiere decirle que está cerrado, pero lo mira con atención y luce cansado y él no tiene porque sumarle sus problemas, así que toma un respiro antes de atenderlo.

Charlan un rato mientras beben té. Se entera que es chef y busca desesperadamente un trabajo y un lugar donde quedarse desde que ya no puede usar los dormitorios de la universidad y sus padres no lo quieren ver desde que confesó que es gay. Sin pensarlo más de unos segundos lo contrata y le ofrece el cuarto extra que tiene en su casa —justo arriba del café—. Tal vez sean sus ojos cafés que brillan como las estrellas del cielo, o la sonrisa eterna y la actitud positiva sobre la adversidad —que solo ha visto en alguien más— lo que le lleva a hacerlo.

—¡Bienvenido Zayn! —dice con la mejor sonrisa que puede dar, esa que llega hasta sus ojos.

No lo sabe ahora, pero con el tiempo este chico, Zayn, le va a mostrar muchas otras nuevas experiencias: Llenar sus paredes de grafiti, hacerse un tatuaje, preparar [arnadí](http://delicias-baruz.blogspot.com.es/2012/01/arnadi.html). Sanar un corazón roto, y hacer que se enamoré de nuevo. Ser el prometido de alguien. Convertirse en esposo y ser padre de Eve y el pequeño Edward, en memoria al chico que de cierta forma los unió, quien fuera su primer amor y le enseñara que en la vida puedes perderlo todo y aun así no importa cuando tienes la esperanza de que aunque no sea fácil, siempre puedes volver a empezar.

 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado la historia y no me odien, es mi primera vez en muchas cosas que tiene este fic así que por favor sean indulgentes conmigo.  
> Gracias a Paola por betar esto, cualquier error díganme.  
> Si les gusta déjenme sus kudos y comentarios o reclamos (no me enojo).  
> Gracias por leer <33


End file.
